Severus Snape i Nieprawdopodobna Historia
by PsychoShock
Summary: Severus Snape, spełnieniem swoich marzeń na pewno nie nazwałby kariery pedagoga, a już na pewno nie pod okiem tego starego wariata, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Czy wśród grona uczniów znajdzie się ktoś, kto stopi lód w jego sercu i na zawsze odmieni jego życie?
1. Prolog

Utwór inspirowany życiem,

powstały dzięki absolutnie chorej wyobraźni..

Dedykowany Joannie Oracz,

z podziękowaniem za natchnienia,

muzyczne zrozumienie

i fantastycznie absurdalne poczucie humoru.

Także z podziwem – dla otwartości,

pomysłowości i wspaniałej wyobraźni.

Czekałaś długo, więc ofiarowuję ci moje dziecię

Z stosu kartek i liter -  
>na pamiątkę, dla rozrywki,<p>

lub choćby – na rozpałkę do pieca.

Twoja przyjaciółka – Magda.

-;~*~;-

Severus Snape miał wiele powodów, by nienawidzić swojego życia. Pierwszym, choć może nie najważniejszym z nich, stanowczo nazwałby piętnastoletniego Harry'ego Pottera. Smarkacz puszył się jak niegdyś jego ojciec, dodatkowo nigdy nie trzymał języka za zębami, nikogo nie szanował i w jakimś cholernym, altruistycznym uniesieniu, zawsze samotnie musiał stawać się bohaterem i – nie szczędząc karku – uratować świat. Nie dbając kompletnie o to, ile straci przy tym kończyn i zębów. No i miał oczy swojej matki, a to dla Severusa było po prostu za wiele. Reszta była zbyt poważna i bolesna, by ją rozpamiętywać. Zwłaszcza dziś - w chłodny, kwietniowy wieczór, kiedy sterta świeżo napisanych esejów, pełnych merytorycznych niedomówień i skandalicznych błędów ortograficznych, z godziny na godzinę w ogóle nie malała.

Mistrz eliksirów znużony odchylił się na krześle i potarł palcami brwi. Nie wiedział, dlaczego w tej, jak by się zdawało, najbardziej nieodpowiedniej chwili jego myśli krążyły wokół życiowych skarg i utrapień. Nie mogąc dłużej patrzeń na stos prac domowych wstał od biurka i przesiadł się na fotel przy kominku. Wzdychając ciężko musiał przyznać, że są też bardziej błahe powody, które jego życie czynią doprawdy nieznośnym. Przykładowo – szanowny pan dyrektor… któremu też sporo zawdzięczał, a z czym absolutnie nie mógł się pogodzić. Severus nie lubił zawdzięczać czegokolwiek komukolwiek, to prowadziło do idiotycznych zobowiązań i poczucia zależności od drugiej osoby. Tego typu kwestie budziły w nim natychmiastowe dreszcze odrazy. Tym czasem dyrektor - Albus "wiecznie ekscentryczny" Dumbledore - żył dłużej niż smoki w epoce mezozoiku, jadł jak mysz, kochał mugoli i wszystkie ich prymitywne wynalazki. Ale nie, nie to było w nim najgorsze! Gdyby na tym mogła kończyć się lista wad Albusa Dumbledore'a, Snape co wieczór odmawiałby dziękczynne pacierze. Jednak dyrektor (dosłownie) od wieków powtarzał, że nie ma na świecie takiego rodzaju magii, która swoją potęga i siłą pokonałaby (o zgrozo!) muzykę. Jakby tego było mało mugolska muzyka panu dyrektorowi odpowiadała najbardziej. Severus kilkakrotnie prawie umarł z niedotlenienia, gdy krztusił się kawą usiłując jednocześnie wymyślić dobry powód na wymiganie się od kolejnego "uroczego popołudnia" w gabinecie przełożonego.

Trzeba wiedzieć, że Albus Dumbledore najwyraźniej zapragnął dręczyć Mistrza Eliksirów za błędy jego mrocznej młodości. Jeśli ktoś nie znał go od tej strony zapewne nie uwierzyłby jak paskudny sadysta kryje się za dobrodusznym spojrzeniem i długą siwą brodą. Severus wiedział. Wiedział aż za dobrze. Chwila rozpoznania dana mu była, gdy pewnego popołudnia dyrektor otworzył przed nim drzwi swojego okrągłego gabinetu (paskudne miejsce - pełno tam było starych bibelotów, pachniało ciastem marchewkowym, a na posadzce leżał okropny, szkarłatny dywan. Snape'owi przywodziło to zawsze na myśl dom starców. Niosło to ze sobą marne pocieszenie, że stary Dumbledore wreszcie się "skończy", jednak lata mijały, a on dalej uparcie trzymał się na nogach, ciesząc się przy okazji jak najlepszym zdrowiem… niech to szlag.).

- Severusie! Jak wspaniale cię widzieć! Wejdź, wejdź, śmiało, śmiało. Może skusisz się na filiżankę herbaty?

Dobry nastrój staruszka jak zawsze wzbudzał w Snape'ie niesmak, dlatego tylko pokręcił głową i szczelniej owijając się czarną szatą stanął naprzeciw dyrektora, zachowując odpowiedni dystans.

- Pan chciał mnie widzieć, dyrektorze?

- Pomyślałem, Severusie, – zaczął Dumbledore, wyciągając zza wspaniałego, misternie zdobionego biurka duże, drewniane pudełko. – że po pracy przyda ci się trochę odświeżającej, młodzieńczej rozrywki.

Snape zadrżał. Bynajmniej nie z zimna czy ze strachu. Było to skutkiem obrzydzenia i jedynego w swoim rodzaju impulsu, który zawsze na dźwięk tego typu słów z ust Albusa Dumbledore'a nakazywał mu czym prędzej brać nogi za pas.

Prawdziwa panika ogarnęła go jednak, gdy dyrektor delikatnym muśnięciem starczych dłoni otworzył pudełko i dobył z niego ten przeklęty, prymitywny, mugolski wynalazek.

- Te krążki naprawdę dowodzą, ze mugole mają więcej sprytu niż nam, czarodziejom, może się wydawać. My zamykamy myśli w fiolkach, oni zamknęli muzykę w winylowej płycie, to naprawdę imponujące, czyż nie? – Zapytał z przymilnym, dobrodusznym aż do obrzydzenia uśmiechem.

Snape poczuł coś pomiędzy mdłościami i zawrotem głowy. Dumbledore musiał zinterpretować to jako zachętę, bo jedynie machnął różdżką na szafkę, z której natychmiast wysunął się staromodny gramofon z ogromną, ozdobną tubą.

Snape zastanawiał się jak szybko uda mu się oszołomić dyrektora kominkowym pogrzebaczem i uciec. Nim jednak zdążył rozważyć choćby jedną z możliwości, Dumbledore już nastawiał igłę nad pierwszą, idealnie wypolerowaną płytą.

Okrągły gabinet wypełnił się charakterystycznym, cichym trzeszczeniem, a potem cztery, nieznośnie cukierkowe głosy zaśpiewały:

_You say yes, I say no  
>You say stop and I say go, go, go<br>You say goodbye and I say hello _

_I don't know why you say goodbye  
>I say hello, hello, hello<br>I don't know why you say goodbye  
>I say hello…<em>

Dumbledore, urzeczony kiwał palcami wskazującymi obu dłoni do taktu, a wyraz czystej błogości i optymizmu ani na chwilę nie opuścił jego twarzy.

- _Ach muzyka! To magia większa od wszystkiego, co my tu robimy!_ Czy wiedziałeś, że ten zespół nazywa się Żuki? Ileż wyobraźni mają ci mugole! Ileż pasji jest w tych utworach, ileż pasji!

Severus Snape miał wrażenie, że przezywa jakieś okropne deja vu. Co gorsza - nigdy tak wyraźnie nie czuł różnicy pomiędzy sobą a dyrektorem, jak w tej właśnie chwili.

Po tamtym wieczornym incydencie musiał uspokajać się stosowną dawką ziół (i wprost proporcjonalna do niej dawką alkoholu). Był to jednak dopiero początek jego koszmaru. Dziwnym trafem entuzjazm Dumbledore'a dotyczący mugolskich przebojów lat 60 i 70, niczym jakaś diabelna fala ogarnął uczniów. Od tej pory każdy, kto zanucił choćby "Mary miała owieczkę" z miejsca dostawał szlaban i reprymendę, której długo nie można było zapomnieć. Severus Snape myślał, że nic gorszego (poza wojną na karku, ziołowym oddechem Voldemorta, byciem szpiegiem i eks-śmierciożercą, znoszeniem min Pottera, uczeniem bandy nieprawdopodobnie tępych i irytujących smarkaczy i landrynkową miłością Albusa Dumbledore'a do mugoli i ich paskudnej muzyki) nie może się mu już przydarzyć.

Niestety, w ciszy (niech będzie błogosławioną!) swojego gabinetu, wsłuchany jedynie w trzaskanie płomieni kominkowego ognia, nie mógł wiedzieć, że czyha na niego coś znacznie bardziej nieznośnego od brodatego fana legendarnej czwórki Żuków.


	2. 1 Hogwarckie szaleństwa

**Opowiadanie to zostało napisane jako prezent dla mojej przyjaciółki. Postanowiłam jednak udostępnić je na portalu, głównie po to, żeby zabezpieczyć się przed jego utratą, a także dla moich znajomych rozrzuconych po Polsce i tak czysto, dla rozrywki. Jeśli zaczniesz je czytać i przypadnie Ci do gustu, będę więcej niż szczęśliwa ;) **

**Ten fanfick, co nie trudno zauważyć, kpi sobie z kanonu i pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno go brać "na poważnie". Życzę udanej lektury.**

-;~*~;-

Jak okazało się z biegiem lat, różnice między uczniami czterech hogwarckich domów nie opierały się jedynie na męstwie, cnocie, sprycie i inteligencji. Profesor McGonagall, poczyniwszy takie właśnie obserwacje wdała się przy śniadaniu w zażartą dyskusje z profesorem Flitwickiem. Po kilkuminutowej argumentacji, krzykach i wymachiwaniu rękami do rozmowy włączył się sam dyrektor, który z lekkim uśmiechem oświadczył, że Tiara Przydziału z pewnością nie zwariowała, a wręcz przeciwnie – ma się jak najlepiej w jego gabinecie, po czym polecił podać sobie śliwkowe powidła, głośno wyraził zachwyt nad wspaniała młodzieżą i ostatecznie zakończył spór. Słysząc radosny ton dyrektora, Severus Snape skrzywił się nad filiżanką kawy, którą zwykł wypijać każdego dnia, zamiast śniadania. Nie mógł jednak nie przyznać McGonagall racji – uczniowie różnili się od siebie nie tylko emblematem i kolorem szalika. Severus jako świetny obserwator już dawno to zauważył, a budziło w nim to taki sam niesmak jak jego przełożony, którego ostatnio (kompletnie wbrew sobie i swojemu nikłemu poczuciu humoru,) nazywał w myślach "Arbuzem Dumbledorem".

Wszyscy oni mieli jednak racje, a obserwacje profesora Snape'a były jak najbardziej trafne. Charakterystyka każdego z hogwarckich domów obejmowała teraz nie tylko cechy charakteru jego uczniów, ale także ich światopogląd i styl bycia. Gryfoni dla przykładu, byli pełni cnoty, wierni, odważni, lojalni, jednak nowe pokolenie dodało do tego jeszcze walkę o równość i pokój między domami, kolorowe stroje, bujne czupryny i pacyfizm, nie wspominając już o wstrętnej uczuciowości, którą co druga para manifestowała całując się po kątach. Uczennice nosiły pod szkolnymi mundurkami sznury kolorowych koralików i dziwne okrągłe znaczki, a chłopcy obwiązywali sobie nadgarstki rzemykami. Większość szkolnych okularników (z niewiadomych Snape'owi powodów) byłaby w stanie zabić za okulary, podobne do tych paskudnych pingli, które nosił Potter. Całość dopełniała ulubiona muzyka dyrektora Arbuza. Ilekroć Severus Snape napotkał któregoś z hipisowskich mieszkańców wieży Gryffindor, nie spoczął, póki nie odebrał mu przynajmniej 30 punktów za najmniejszą choćby bzdurę. Odreagowywał w ten sposób muzyczne wieczorki. Za każdym wypowiedzianym "minus… punktów dla Gryffindoru" czuł, że wlewa się w niego utracona porcja energii. Innymi słowy mówiąc: tylko i wyłącznie to utrzymywało Severusa Snape'a przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Krukoni z kolei słuchali na korytarzach mugolskiej muzyki, która przywodziła na myśl burczenie lodówki, cykanie świerszczy i rytmiczne kliknięcia, wydawane przy przełączaniu światła pstryczkiem (mówili na to "muzyka elektroniczna"), albo magicznego jazzu i bluesa. Używali też dziwnych zwrotów, jak "git", "klawo", "odjechany", i tym podobne. Wyglądali za to w miarę normalnie, w przeciwieństwie do puchońskich dziewcząt, które malowały sobie usta na czerwono, spinały włosy w wysokie, końskie ogony, albo przewiązywały głowy opaskami w kropki. Ciągle lizały też płaskie i cienkie kolorowe lizaki, albo z hałaśliwym "BUM!" dmuchały balony z magicznych gum do żucia. Biednego profesora Flitwicka przyprawiało to o migotania serca. Puchońscy panowie przejawiali zamiłowanie do nieprzepisowych kapeluszy i szelek przy spodniach. Dodatkowo na każdej przerwie Borsuki Hogwaru tańczyły w żywiołowych parach do tandetnych, skocznych kawałków, co Mistrza Eliksirów doprowadzało do mdłości i białej gorączki. I tak dzień bez odebrania Puchonom minimum 30 punktów za byle co – był dniem straconym.

Ślizgoni - wyniośli i niepokorni – byli ta grupą młodzieży, która zawsze podczas zajęć miała niedbale poluzowane krawaty i niedopięte koszule. Tuż przed lekcją mieli w zwyczaju wystukiwać ołówkami o kant ławek ostre, agresywne melodie. Snape raz podsłuchał "muzyki" swoich podopiecznych i pożałował powzięcia takiej decyzji – włosy zjeżyły mu się na karku, a bębenki w uszach boleśnie zawyły, gdy dotarł do nich ostry krzyk, charkot, dudnienie perkusji i wyszukane gitarowe riffy. Mówili na to "punk" i "metal". Severusowi wydawało się idiotyczne, "to coś" nazywać tak samo jak zacny surowiec budowlany, jednak nie śmiał powiedzieć ani słowa. "Muzyka" przekładała się u Ślizgonów na ostry, niezbyt kwiecisty język, mnóstwo kolczyków w najróżniejszych częściach ciała, dziwne kolce, militarne motywy, wszechobecną czerń i flagi Wielkiej Brytanii. Uczennice nosiły dziurawe rajstopy, wysoko podciągały spódnice i nigdy nie dopinały ostatniego guzika w koszulach mundurków. Płeć przeciwna, natomiast, miała nastroszone włosy (poza Malfoy'em, który swoje długie blond pasma miał ostatnio w zwyczaju spinać w kitke z tyłu glowy) i strój szkolny w kompletnym nieładzie. Naturalny dla Ślizgonów bunt stał się jeszcze bardziej wyraźny, przez co reszta kadry nauczycielskiej dostawała drgawek na wspomnienie zwrotu: "nikt nie będzie mi mówił co mam robić!". Snape znosił upodobania swoich młodych podopiecznych z łatwością (w końcu byli to JEGO podopieczni), pod warunkiem, ze szerokim łukiem omijał pokój wspólny, którym cały czas huczały te niemożliwe jęki i ryki (doszedł do wniosku, że równie dobrze jego uczniowie mogliby słuchać mugolskich wiertarek i skrzeku trytonów nad wodą…).

Kadra nauczycielska tez miała swoje upodobania i gusta. Minera McGonagall, na ten przykład, wykazywała się niepokojącym wręcz patriotyzmem, ubierając się jedynie w tradycyjne szkockie wzory i co wieczór, do poduszki, słuchając przebojów granych na magicznych dudach. Profesor Flitwick sam układał rzewne symfonie, gajowy Hagrid przygrywał sobie na harmonijce, pani Sprout nuciła pod nosem ckliwe piosenki country o miłości, Pani Pomfrey ze skrzydła szpitalnego bezustannie śpiewała coś po francusku, a nawet duch profesora Binnsa, kiedy myślał, że nikt go nie widzi, podśpiewywał cichym szeptem średniowieczne pieśni bojowe.

Severus westchnął krótko i pociągnął łyk kawy z filiżanki. Był tym gatunkiem człowieka, który wkładał na siebie pierwszą rzecz, jaką wyciągnął z szafy, a muzykę uważał za nikomu niepotrzebną bzdurę. Błogosławił niedocenianą przez nikogo ciszę, za dużo było w jego życiu dźwięków – krzyki i warknięcia jego ojca, obelgi starego Pottera i Blacka, trzebiotanie Dumbledore'a, zimny śmiech Voldemorta, krzyki ofiar, doprowadzanych do szaleństwa przez innych śmierciożerców, _Jej_ śmiech. Jego umysł nie potrafił katalogować muzyki jako czegoś przyjemnego. Dźwięk był dla niego dźwiękiem. I niczym więcej.

Po chwili zastanowienia zganił siebie za te myśli. Z niechęcią odstawił prawie pełną filiżankę z powrotem na stół, wstał i (wszystkim zebranym przywodząc na myśl wielkiego nietoperza) – udał się w kierunku lochów.

-;~*~;-

Każdy, kto znał Joannę Oracz, przez resztę Gryfonów pieszczotliwie nazywaną Yoko, wiedział, że była ona posiadaczką krótkiej czupryny beżowych, kręconych włosów, szerokiego uśmiechu i bladych niebieskich oczu. Jednak ani jej ładna buzia, ani powszechny w wieży Gryffindoru hipisowski styl życia nie przykuwał uwagi tak, jak jej gorąca fascynacja mugolską muzyką i kulturą lat 60. Bez ogródek można stwierdzić, że Yoko była największą fanką Żuków w całym Hogwarcie, (przez co spekulowano, że ma ogromne "chody" u dyrektora). Jak mogłaby nią nie być, skoro nawet urodziła się w tym samym mieście – pysznym Liverpoolu, gdzie legenda tej złotej czwórki ciągle była żywa? Joanna nie wierzyła, że ci wspaniali ludzie, którzy tak odmienili jej życie to zwykli mugole. Koleżanki z roku traktowały ją jak swoją hipisowska wyrocznie i z zazdrością zerkały na mugolskie plakaty Żuków, symbole pokoju i kolorowe paciorki ze szkła, wiszące nad jej łóżkiem. Uczyła się wcale dobrze, nie dorównywała, co prawda, klasowej prymusce – pannie Granger, ale jej wyniki były więcej niż zadowalające. Była też wyrozumiała, a gdy kogoś poznała i polubiła stawała się otwarta i swobodna w obejściu, czym szybko zyskiwała sympatię rówieśników.

Joanna Oracz była w ogóle osobnikiem nietypowym, nawet jak na Gryfona. Nadużywała słowa "wspaniale", często pociągała nosem, na przerwach wychodziła na błonia i albo przytulała drzewa na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, albo robiła sobie wianki z Hagridowego kwiecia, które potem zdobiły jej głowę przez resztę dnia (ku zgrozie profesor McGonagall, uczulonej na polne kwiaty). Plan jej dnia był różny od zwykłych szkolnych dni pozostałych uczniów. Budziła się wcześnie, myła zęby czarodziejską pasta o smaku ananasowym, a potem nucąc na przemian _Come together_ i _Strawberry fields_, ubrana w tęczowy szlafrok, zbiegała do kuchni na przedśniadaniowy kubek parującego mleka. Jako prawdziwa pacyfistka żyła w zgodzie i przyjaźni ze skrzatami domowymi (razem z Hermioną Granger prowadziły od 4 klasy Front Wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych) i pomagała im zmywać naczynia, gdy nie mogły posługiwać się magią. Pomagała też Pani Sprout w hodowaniu rozmaitych roślin (cichaczem podbierając co lepsze i mocniejsze ziółka do kadzidełek, których zapach nieustannie unosił się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Nie była to bynajmniej kradzież, jedynie zaplata za uczciwie wykonaną prace). Jednak najważniejsze miejsce w jej życiu zajmowała muzyka – gorąca, porywająca, równocześnie pełna optymizmu i pouczająca – stanowiła dla niej prawdziwy sens życia. Pośród tej parady różności, była kolejna rzecz, która wyróżniała Yoko spośród Gryfonów. Przyjaźniła się ze Ślizgonką. Bo czemu by nie? Ona nie czuła uprzedzeń, ona walczyła o równość, a ta przyjaźń miała cementować pokój między dwoma dotąd zwaśnionymi domami. W chwilach największej słabości argumentowała sobie tę dziwną znajomość faktem, że Godryk Gryffindor przecież przyjaźnił się z Salazarem Slytherinem. (Poza tym, przy kadzidle nawet Harry Potter przestawał pomstować na Dracona Malfoy'a).

Ową Ślizgonką, która zaprzyjaźniła się z Gryfonem była Magda Pinczer, z tego samego rocznika. Przy jedynej zasadzie panującej w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, a brzmi ona: "Łamiemy wszystkie zasady" – nie mogła ona nie zrobić czegoś tak irracjonalnego jak zaprzyjaźnić się z obozowiskiem wroga. Nikt, bowiem, w całym pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, (co Severus Snape mógł przyznać z ręką mocno przyciśniętą do swojego czarnego serca), nie zasługiwał na miano prawdziwego 'indywiduum' tak, jak Magda Pinczer. W tej niskiej, bladej, ciemnowłosej dziewczynie, o porcelanowo-niebieskich oczach, krył się prawdziwy wulkan entuzjazmu. Entuzjazmu i żywiołu, które odpowiadały typowo ślizgońskiej złośliwości, sarkazmowi i czarnemu poczuciu humoru. Magda była, co prawda, bystra i inteligentna, dobrze się uczyła i we wzorowy sposób dręczyła przedstawicieli pozostałych domów, ale miała też skłonności do przesady, mocny (absolutnie wszędzie słyszalny) i wysoki głos, który w chwilach irytacji przeradzał się w prawdziwy skrzek, oraz coś, co reszta uczniów zwykła nazywać "chorą wyobraźnią". Wyobraźnią i pomysłowością, za którą (podobnie jak za spoufalanie się z Gryfonami) Severus Snape na pewno by ją znienawidził, gdyby nie fakt, że była JEGO podopieczną i doskonale radziła sobie na jego przedmiocie. Była też czystej krwi czarownicą (choć kwestia jej rodziny pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Ci bardziej uprzejmi nazywali ją "ekscentryczną", jednak większość skłaniała się ku, bądź co bądź, nieco trafniejszemu określeniu, jakim była "banda stukniętych wariatów"), wraz z mnóstwem swoich krewnych mieszkała w magicznej dzielnicy Newton Abbot, w hrabstwie Devon. Była jednym z czterech Ślizgonów w swojej rodzinie, napawało ją to nieopisaną dumą, a manifestowała ów fakt na każdym kroku. Nie był to koniec jej dziwactw, choć pozostali Ślizgoni lubili Magdę (z wyjątkiem Pansy Parkinson, do szaleństwa zazdrosnej o młodego, złotowłosego Malfoy'a), która tak jak pozostałe dziewczyny z jej domu nosiła do mundurka ciężkie wojskowe buty i naćwiekowane opaski na ręce. Była też uzależniona od kawy, często spała na lekcjach i przejawiała niezdrowe zainteresowanie pewnym mugolskim zespołem o wyzywającej nazwie Sex-Pistolet. Samozwańczy przywódca Ślizgonów – Draco Malfoy, któremu nie omieszkała kilka razy wykrzyczeć w twarz, co o nim myśli, po cichu się w niej podkochiwał, dlatego zawsze skwapliwie przystawał na wymyślone przez nią podstępy. Pozornie Joanna i Magda różniły się jak ogień i woda, jednak okazało się, ze jest taki aspekt ich życia, który związał ze sobą ich losy mocnym supłem. Zapewne określiłyby to wspólnymi siłami w taki, lub temu podobny sposób: "wysoki, czarny, boski i taki aaaaaa…hr hr".

I takim oto dziwnym trafem kolorowy pacyfista Gryffindoru i czarny postrach Slytherinu znalazły wspólny język za sprawą niczego nieświadomego Severusa Snape'a.

-;~*~;-

Severus Snape westchną ciężko. Ostatnie dni obfitowały w przepełnione znużeniem i ironią westchnięcia i, ku zgrozie mistrza, nie była to sprawka jedynie "dyrektora Arbuza". Snape nie wiedział, czy to jego wyczerpujące, podwójne życie, bezsenność, czy może nieznośne nuty cukierkowych piosenek, dochodzących z gabinetu dyrektora tak na niego wpływały. Możliwe też, że po prostu kompletnie zbzikował. Mimo to, wciąż nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ktoś cały czas go obserwuje, jakby wszystkie ściany, sufity, podłogi i fiolki w jego magazynie wlepiały w niego spojrzenia przenikliwych, wielkich jak galoeny oczu. Czyżby osłabła jego zdolność obrony umysłu? Czyżby wiek odbierał mu dawną odporność i siłę woli?(Teoretycznie wiek i kondycja Arbuza Dumbledore'a potwierdzały tezę, że z każdą zmarszczą ubywała stopniowo woli, charakteru i, bądź co bądź, szarych komórek…)

Gubił też ostatnio różne drobne przedmioty, od jedwabnych chustek do nosa zaczynając, na skrawkach pergaminu z notatkami kończąc. Wątpił, by w jego otoczeniu grasował jakiś wyuzdany kleptoman (w każdym razie jakiś inny, poza Albusem Dumbledorem), dlatego te dziwne okoliczności wzbudzały w nim dodatkowy lęk i zdenerwowanie.

Kiedy tak krzątał się po swoim pokoju, szukając skarpetek, zauważył, że pod sufitem kołuje mały papierowy samolocik, który chwile potem zatoczył miękki łuk i wylądował na biurku. Snape rozwinął go drżącymi palcami, rozpoznając zielone, pochyłe pismo.

_Severusie!_

_Przyjdź natychmiast do mojego gabinetu. _

_Odnalazłem coś, co z pewnością sprawi ci nieopisaną radość!_

_A.D_

Mistrz Eliksirów zamarł zdjęty przerażeniem. Stłumił w sobie jęk, zastępując go kolejnym głębokim westchnięciem. Przygotowując się na świeżą dawkę "muzycznego uniesienia", smętnym krokiem zbliżył się do szafy z eliksirami, by sięgnąć po jeden z tych najsilniej uspokajających.


	3. 2 Nocne wędrówki

-;~*~;-

To naprawdę nie do wiary, jak głośno potrafiła chrapać Pansy Parkinson. Charczenia, syczenie i chrząknięcia, które dochodziły zza zaciągniętych kotar jej łóżka, stojącego najbliżej okna, systematycznie budziły Magdę Pinczer nawet z najtwardszego snu. Każdej nocy. Co godzinę. Dziwiła się samej sobie, ze jeszcze nie wrzuciła tej potwornej, zazdrosnej jędzy karalucha do gardła.

I ta noc nie była wyjątkiem. Punktualnie o czwartej nad ranem głośne smarknięcie wyrwało Nieustraszoną Slytherinu ze snu. Na wpół przytomna podniosła się na łóżku, z cichym mlaśnięciem przetarła oczy i strzepała niesforną grzywkę z powrotem na czoło. Pansy dalej chrapała, nawet głośniej niż przed chwilą. Magda nie mogła jednak odmówić Pansy prawdziwie Ślizgońskiej krwi – jej złośliwość rozwinęła się do tego stopnia, że potrafiła działać innym ludziom na nerwy nawet nieświadomie. Prościej mówiąc, irytująca Pansy Parkinson nawet przez sen była wredna. Otępienie Magdy powoli mijało, czego nie można było powiedzieć o wspomnianym koncercie duetu "charkanie i gwiżdżące wsysanie powietrza przez nos". Ślizgonka wstała z łóżka i, w ramach najlepiej smakującej, słodkiej zemsty – rzuciła zaklęcie zlepiające na kotary łóżka uroczej panny Parkinson. Rozwierając usta w kolejnym wielkim ziewnięciu, pogratulowała sobie złośliwości i, drapiąc się różdżką po plecach, zeszła cicho po schodach. W Pokoju Wspólnym nie było już ani śladu po wczorajszej hucznej imprezie. Pomieszczenie było wypełnione gęstym mrokiem, potęgowanym przez wszechobecną, głęboką zieleń. Rozpraszało go jedynie paskudnie pomarańczowe światło kminkowego ognia, odbijające się od srebrnych węży, wymalowanych na ścianach. Ogień musiały na nowo rozpalić skrzaty, gdyby zrobił to któryś z prefektów zmieniłby zaklęciem kolor płomieni na szmaragdowozielony. Była to swego rodzaju tradycja. Czerwień i pomarańcz prawdziwego ogniska wszystkim kojarzył się z kolorowymi pacyfistami Gryffindoru. (A to większość uczniów i profesora Sanpe'a przyprawiało o boleści żołądka i przewlekłe świerzbienie stóp.)

Za sprawą skrzatów, do Pokoju Wspólnego wrócił nieprzyjemny porządek. Dywan, jeszcze niedawno zasłany butelkami po ognistej whisky i Jacku Dannielsie, okruchami, pudełkami po cukierkach i najróżniejszej maści papierami – teraz był znów puszysty i całkowicie zdatny do użytku. Ogromna flaga Wielkiej Brytanii, która wczoraj zawiesili nad kominkiem leżała złożona na jednym z foteli, a magicznie powiększony plakat Wrednego Sida (jakimś cudem) został odczyszczony z plam alkoholu, tłuszczu i wymiocin. Zniknął też magiczny mikrofon, do którego wczoraj wszyscy społem darli się _Bodyyyyy! I'm not an animal!_ I przy którym Draco Malfoy ze swoim zespołem – Psycho-Fretka – świecąc marmurowym torsem (Pansy prawie zmiażdżyła Draco, gdy rzuciła się na niego z rozpędu. Trzech innych Ślizgonów musiało ją lewitować, żeby dziedzic rodu Malfoy'ów mógł znowu oddychać.) wyśpiewał ich najnowszy kawałek.

Rozjaśniwszy ciemności poczciwym Lumosem, Magda podeszła do stolika i nabazgrała na skrawku pergaminu:

_Za 15 minut w lochach. _

_Nudzę się._

_M_

Po czym złożyła z owego skrawka samolocik i zaklęciem posłała go, przez dziurę w ścianie wprost do sypialni Gryfonów.

-;~*~;-

O wyznaczonym czasie Aśka wyszła zza wielkiej, zakurzonej zbroi, stojącej na cokole, na końcu korytarza. Było tam tajne przejście prowadzące z siódmego piętra wprost do lochów. Podpatrzyła je raz na tajemniczej mapie Hogwartu, którą pewnej nocy odurzony kadzidełkiem Potter zapomniał zabrać z pokoju wspólnego (Hermiona do dziś wmawia Yoko, że żadna taka mapa nie istnieje. Poradziła jej też zgryźliwym tonem, żeby zamiast szperać w cudzych rzeczach lepiej zajęła się nauką…cóż za antyspołeczne zachowanie! Ale wybaczyła jej to, jak na prawdziwego hippisa przystało). Miała na sobie dwuczęściową, luźna piżamę w czerwono-złote kwiatki (jakże typowe to było dla Lwów Hogwartu!) i rzemyki, bezcelowo obwiązany wokół obu kostek bosych stóp. Magda, w zielonej koszuli nocnej i czarnych podkolanówkach, siedziała po turecku na posadzce, z różdżką wetknięta za prawe ucho. Yoko ziewnęła szeroko na jej widok.

- Drżyj, podły Ślizgonie! Przerwałaś mi wspaniały sen – powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem, ocierając senną łzę. – Całowałam się z Polem Maczkiem z Żuków… - błogi uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach, gdy wypowiadała jego nazwisko.

- E tam, senne fantazje! Sama powiedz ile są warte? – Magda podniosła na nią wzrok, obdarzyła ją znaczącym spojrzeniem i mlasnęła z niesmakiem.

- Cóż, kiedy nadarza się kolejna okazja do spenetrowania klasy eliksirów, zapewne nic… - odrzekła Yoko całkiem przytomnie. – Ale to był taki piękny sen…Pol wspaniale całował, wciąż czuje ciepło jego warg…ach.

Wzdychanie było charakterystycznym i bardzo irytującym nawykiem Gryfonów. Jedynymi westchnięciami, jakie Magda tolerowała bez najmniejszej skargi, były ciche i głębokie westchnienia Severusa Snape'a.  
>- Dobra. – Ślizgonka podniosła się niezbyt zgrabnie z podłogi. – Czy idziemy do klasy eliksirów?<p>

- No ba!

Poszły.

Nieraz zwiedzały razem zamek nocą. Magda, która nie mogła spać przez rzężenie Pansy, stwierdziła, że Gryfoni z jej klasy też nie sypiają za wiele. Aśka wielokrotnie tłumaczyła jej, że noce spędzają raczej na medytacji przy kadzidłach i długich rozmowach (na zapewne bardzo gryfońskie, cukierkowe tematy). Kontrastowało to zupełnie z nieustającymi, głośnymi zabawami Ślizgonów, którzy Pokój Wspólny potrafili zagospodarować tak, by przypominał prawdziwą, pachnąca pleśnią i starym alkoholem spelunę.

Nocne wycieczki po Hogwarcie miały jednak swoje konsekwencje, do których należały szlabany, odejmowanie punktów i grom niezliczonych sińców i zadrapań, nabytych podczas szalonej ucieczki przed Filchem (Pani Norris nie stanowiła problemu, Magda przekonała się o tym, kiedy w odwecie za podrapanie Aśki, zasadziła jej solidnego kopniaka, prosto w wyliniały zad. Tamto wydarzenie obaliło popularny mit, że koty zawsze lądują na czterech łapach. Odtąd kotka trzymała się z dala od większości Ślizgonów). Korzyści z plątania się nocą po szkole też nie brakowało. Aśka i Magda często zaszywały się w bibliotece, gdzie przeglądały najczęściej wypożyczane przez Snape'a książki o eliksirach, albo czytały głupie ustępy w starych numerach proroka codziennego. Ślizgonka często odwiedzała też dział ksiąg zakazanych i tkwiła tam godzinami, póki nie wybiegała z niego z głuchym człapaniem, wystraszona przez banalne skrzypniecie albo szelest. Dziewczyny miały jednak kilka ulubionych miejsc, w których przesiadywały, gdy nie do smaku im było spokojnie (lub też nie) spać w dormitoriach. Szczególnie upodobały sobie Salę Pamięci, klasę do obrony przed czarną magią i ciemny korytarz na trzecim piętrze. Nic jednak nie mogło zastąpić im klasy eliksirów, gdyż wszystko, ale to wszystko w tym miejscu przesiąkło odurzającym zapachem Severusa Snape'a. Magdę uspokajało patrzenie jak światło księżyca odbija się w kolorowych, mętnych płynach stojących na półkach, a Yoko po cichutku wystukiwała radosne rytmy na cudzych kociołkach. Najbardziej przyciągały je tam jednak wszędobylskie oznaki obecności ulubionego profesora. Od rozpoczęcia roku piątej klasy, spędzały w tym lochu niemal każdą noc.

Dziewczyny bez najmniejszego pośpiechu przemierzały ciemny korytarz. Świetliki w suficie, co kilka kroków, rzucały na posadzkę nikłe światło, jednak ani to, ani zimne, niebieskie światło świec, umocowanych w kandelabrach na ścianach, nie rozpraszało piwnicowej ciemności.

- Co tam słychać w jaskini lwa? – zapytała Magda szeptem, przytulając łokieć do siebie, by nie uderzyć nim o wystający filar.

- Wspaniale. – odparła Gryfonka – Dumbledore pożyczył nam swojego gramofonu i do późna słuchaliśmy Żuków. Neville Longbottom przyniósł jakieś dziwne zielsko, od którego dym z kadzidełek zrobił się granatowy… Potem okazało się, że Malfoy podrzucił mu gnomie bobki…

- Ach, biedy Longbottom, aż łza ciśnie się do oka. – odparła Magda z sarkazmem.

- Mogłabyś zbałamucić jakoś Malfoy'a – dodała Aśka po chwili zastanowienia. – My, Gryfoni nie będziemy działać drastycznie...no, chyba, że Harry, ale jemu już nic nie pomoże, ale za to dla was – Ślizgonów nieczyste zagrania to raczej nieodłączny element szarej rzeczywistości, czyż nie?

- "Nieczyste zagrania" to takie brzydkie określenie, - rzuciła Magda, z nieudaną imitacją niewinności w głosie – nazwałabym to raczej "ślizgońskie metody bojowe".

- Nazywaj to sobie jak chcesz – rzuciła Joanna, skręcając w boczny korytarz – po prostu zrób coś Malfoy'owi. Leci na ciebie, to ułatwia sprawę.

Magda już miała zjadliwym tonem wyrazić swoje zdanie na temat Dracona "Jestem Boski" Malfoy'a, ale w zamian zazgrzytała zębami i zatrzymała przyjaciółkę gwałtownym gestem ręki.

- Ciiii… - wysyczała odwracając się do niej i przyciskając palec do ust. – Krwawy Baron.

Tuż przed drzwiami do klasy eliksirów perliła się postać ducha-rezydenta lochów. Unosił się majestatycznie nad ziemią, zataczając subtelne koła. Srebrna krew zastygła na staromodnym żabocie iskrzyła się w ciemności.

- Myślałam, że Baron lubi Ślizgonów – syknęła Aśka przywierając do ściany.

- Wszystkich poza mną…

Krwawy Baron był, co prawda, miły wyłącznie dla Ślizgonów, jednak Magdy z całego - od wieków milczącego serca - nie znosił. Straszył ją, kiedy sama stała na korytarzach, widmową szpadą wytrącał książki z rąk i przelatywał przez nią ilekroć miał ku temu okazję. Nie omieszkałby wiec obudzić profesora Snape'a i po przyjacielsku dać mu znać, że dwie uczennice błąkają się w ciemnościach po jego lochach.

Po kilku minutach tego dziwnego patrolu, który dla przyciśniętych do ściany dziewcząt trwał całe wieki, Krwawy Baron zrobił w powietrzu dziwny piruet i wolno zniknął, przenikając przez przeciwległą ścianę.

- Poszedł. – skomentowała bardzo inteligentnie Magda.

- Raczej odpłynął… już sobie wyobrażam Barona wiosłującego w pomarańczowym kajaku, haha…

- Ty sobie lepiej nie wyobrażaj. – odparła Ślizgonka z uśmiechem i stanęła przed drzwiami ulubionej klasy. – Alohomora! – szepnęła z werwą i obejrzała się, czy aby na pewno są same, kiedy stary zamek w drzwiach wydał donośne, mechaniczne _klik!_ odbijające się echem od ścian lochów.

- Właź, szybko… - pospieszyła ją szeptem Yoko.

Gdy zamknęły za sobą drzwi uderzył je znajomy, ulubiony zapach - ciężka mieszanka cynowych kotłów, wazeliny, migdałów i szarego, mugolskiego mydła. Severus Snape właśnie tak pachniał. Nie licząc oczywiście swądu krojonych wnętrzności i eksperymentalnych eliksirów, który buchał od rękawów jego szat.

Kilka minut stały w bezruchu. Postronny obserwator pomyślałby, ze dziewczęta nasłuchują, czy z korytarza nie dobiegają odgłosy niechcianych kroków. Nic bardziej mylnego. Przez słodką chwile upajały się zapachem lochu, po czym z błogimi wyrazami twarzy, odetchnęły głęboko i pomaszerowały w jego głąb.

Zadziwiające było jak długo Magda i Aśka potrafiły kłócić się o to, która z nich bardziej kocha Severusa Snape'a. Gorąca fascynacja mrocznym mistrzem eliksirów, (pozostałym uczniom Hogwartu lepiej znana pod nazwą 'ohydnego zboczenia') dla obu dziewcząt zakiełkowała na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów, 4 lata temu. Drzwi lochu zaskrzypiały majestatycznie, gdy Snape powłócząc czarną szatą wkroczył na lekcje. Materiał falował przy każdym jego ruchu, a długie czarne włosy, okalające twarz, z pozoru tłuste i nie zadbane, zawirowały nadzwyczajnie, gdy profesor obrócił się raptownie i głębokim, niskim głosem zaczął odczytywać listę obecności. W tym właśnie momencie serce Joanny Oracz zadrgało pod szkarłatno-złotym krawatem i zawieszoną na szyi pacyfką.

_"Jesteście tutaj, żeby się nauczyć subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów."_ Nieświadomie obie – Gryfonka i Ślizgonka utkwiły wielkie jak galeony oczy w Severusie i łapczywie obserwowały każdy jego ruch. Magda z półotwartymi ustami wsłuchiwała się uważnie w każde jego słowo. Do dziś pamięta imponujący ruch jego dłoni, gdy zakładał ręce we władczym geście, owijając się przy tym szczelniej peleryną. Wyglądał jak interpretacja hrabiego Draculi ze starych, mugolskich filmów grozy. Obie siedziały jak zahipnotyzowane. _"Nie oczekuję od was, ze naprawdę docenicie piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary, delikatną moc płynów, które pełznął poprzez żyły człowieka, by oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły…"_. Magda i Yoko zadrżały jednocześnie. "Na Merlina! Moje już pan usidlił!" pomyślała Aśka, z roztargnieniem poprawiając kręcone włosy. Magdę strzała tego ślepego i kulawego Amora trafiła w chwilę później. Znienacka Mistrz Eliksirów zaatakował młodego Pottera zasypując go gradem pytań, na które biedak, tak jak pozostali uczniowie w klasie (minus Hermiona Granger), nie mógł znać odpowiedzi. Gdy po wszystkim na jego wargach zagościł drwiący uśmiech, powiedział idealnie zjadliwym tonem: _"Aha! Najwyraźniej sława to nie wszystko."_ I wtedy Magda już wiedziała. "Panie Snape – pomyślała – Kocham pana!". W tym samym momencie, choć oczywiście nie mogła o tym wiedzieć, naczelny hipis Gryffindoru pomyślał dokładnie to samo. Po zakończonych zajęciach obie siedziały dalej za swoimi kociołkami jak zaklęte, aż w końcu Snape zagroził, że Gryffindor straci punkty, jeśli Yoko sobie nie pójdzie. Wybiegły niechętnie, by po raz pierwszy zamienić ze sobą kilka zdań. (Pierwsze brzmiało: "On jest taki…..aaaaaa", "Nooo….")

Spór o to, kto ma większe prawo do Pana Mroku nie ustawał. Kłóciły się o to godzinami, dniami, tygodniami, latami…od pierwszej klasy ("JA!", "JA!", "JA!", "JA!", "JA bardziej!", "Nieprawda!", "Zakochałam się w nim już jak wszedł do klasy! A ty dopiero jak się wydarł na Pottera!", "Ale to JA go lubie bardziej!", "Wcale NIE!", "Wcale TAK!", "Na mnie patrzy częściej!", "Bo jesteś gorsza w eliksirach!", "Co nie zmienia faktu, że patrzy częściej na MNIE!", "Ale lubi bardziej MNIE!", "Na pewno NIE!", "A właśnie, że TAK!", "NIE!", "TAK!", "NIE!", "Ale JA jestem ŚLIZGONKĄ!", "Grrrr…", "Więc to JA mam do niego większe prawo!" "Wcale NIE!", "TAK", "A właśnie, że NIE!" …). Godzinne kłótnie najczęściej kończyły się wyzwiskami ("Zasmarkany Gryfon!", "Głupia, ślizgońska żmija!", "Kochanka Filcha!", "Sutek Voldemorta!", "Córka Szyszymory!", "Pomiot goblina!", "Smoczy bobek!" …) i ostatecznym pogodzeniem ("Wal się.", "Sama się wal.").

W lochu panowała cisza przerywana jedynie przez prowadzoną szeptem rozmowę i głuche bębnienie cynowego kociołka, na którym Aśka wystukiwała rytm do _Another Girl_.

- Myślisz, że co on teraz robi? – zapytała Yoko szeptem.

- Pewnie coś robi, raczej na pewno nie śpi. Jakbyś ty była skazana na echo rzężenia Pansy też miałabyś problemy z bezsennością… - Magda skrzywiła się znacząco.

- Pewnie czyta jakąś książkę o Eliksirach…

- Przed kominkiem…

- W czarnym szlafroku…

- Echem. Tego by było za wiele jak na Snape'a – zaśmiała się Magda. – Właśnie wyobraziłam go sobie w kapciach z takimi króliczymi mordkami.

Aśka fuknęła, powstrzymując śmiech.

- Z wałkami we włosach. – dodała.

- I chustką w groszki na głowie.

- Z egzemplarzem 'Pani Domu', pożyczonym od McGonagall!

- I kakao w kubku z misiem! – Magda zaczęła się turlać po zimnej posadzce.

- Pitym, przez czarną słomkę!

Siedziały na ziemi, skulone, opierając się o biurko Snape'a. Przed nimi stał słój, w którym zaklęciem umieściły kilka magicznych, błękitnych płomieni. Pod tym właśnie biurkiem, jednej nocy, Magda znalazła czarna, jedwabną chusteczkę z wyszytymi srebrną nicią inicjałami: "S.S". Chusteczka ta była nasączona wonią swojego właściciela, dlatego Magda zachowała się jak typowy Ślizgon i postanowiła nie zwracać jej właścicielowi, przynajmniej na razie. Ten przypadek podbiegał pod paragraf "Znalezione - nie kradzione", Kodeksu Ślizgona. Poza tym, była to rzecz Severusa Snape, zatem dla niej (i Yoko oczywiście) stanowiła ona prawdziwą świętość.

Po kolejnej czterdziestominutowej dyskusji, podczas której wyimaginowały rozkład, kolor i teksturę mebli w domu profesora, kolory ścian, brak zasłon, rozmiary dywanów i wzorki na szklankach, przedyskutowały szczegóły jego garderoby, z uwzględnieniem szarej bluzy z kapturem i czarnych spodni od dresu i wyobrażeniu sobie jak mistrz eliksirów wygląda myjąc okna, piorąc na tarce i wyciągając ciasteczka z piekarnika – zapanowała chwila ciszy.

Aśka zamknęła oczy i nabrała głęboko powietrza, upajając się wonią pomieszczenia.

- Ty, to co zrobisz z Malfoy'em? – zapytała po chwili, nie otwierając oczu.

Magda poruszyła się nerwowo.

- Jak to "co zrobię z Malfoy'em"? – powtórzyła tępo, odgarniając włosy z karku.

- No weź, nie można tego tak zostawić. Ja wiem, ze nie wszyscy są jak ty i ja, ale jakby nie było ja walczę o pokój między domami, dlatego…

- A ja jestem Ślizgonem! – weszła jej w słowo ze śmiechem. Po czym przykryła ręką usta, bojąc się, że ktoś je usłyszy. – Publiczne robienie z Neville'a Longbottoma idioty stało się już elementem tradycji. Nie ma żadnej równości, nie ma i nie będzie. Ślizgoni i tak zawsze będą górą. – dodała już szeptem.

- Ehe, dlatego to Gryfoni czwarty rok z rzędu zdobywają Puchar Quidditcha… - powiedziała Aśka mrużąc oczy.

Ślizgonka obrzuciła ją swoim firmowym, pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

- Wal się.

- Sama się wal.

Na minutę zapanowała cisza.

- Ale poważnie. Wystarczy, że zrobisz wielkie oczy, spojrzysz na niego spod rzęs, zaproponujesz niezobowiązująca usługę seksualna, a on w te pędy zostawi Gryfonów w spokoju… - zachichotała.

- Czy my naprawdę musimy rozmawiać o Malfoy'u? – zapytała Magda odwracając wzrok. – Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, tak jakby nie było innego tematu…

Aśka przyjrzała się jej dokładnie.

Zapewne nie zrobiłaby tego, gdyby odpowiedzią na jej pytanie było "Snape, Snape, Snape – oto najlepszy temat".

- Ej. – "stwierdziła" dobitnie.

- Co znowu? – Ślizgonka dalej na nią nie patrzyła.

- Bujasz się w Malfoy'u. – postawiła szybką i trafną diagnozę.

Magda miała wrażenie, że mimo temperatury panującej w lochu zalewa ją fala gorąca. Skrzywiła się, spojrzała na Gryfonkę przerażonymi oczami, machnęła raptownie rękami i głośniej niż planowała zaprzeczyła.

- Oczywiście, że się nie bujam w Malfoy'u! Wiesz co? To paskudne, jak w ogóle mogłaś tak pomyśleć! Grrrr…

- Lecisz. Na. Malfoy'a. – powtórzyła, na chwile przybierając nietypowo złośliwy wyraz twarzy.

- YOKO! – syknęła szeptem Magda.

- Przecież nie ma w tym nic złego! – Zreflektowała się, siadając po turecku, żeby być dokładnie naprzeciw przyjaciółki. – Miłość otwiera na ludzi, sprawia, ze świat…

- Tylko mi tu nie cytuj waszych kadzidełkowych pogawędek… - przerwała jej.

- Od kiedy? – zapytała Aśka, po chwili milczenia.

- Od trzeciej klasy. – odpowiedziała jej niechętnie, dokładnie studiując teksturę swoich podkolanówek.

Joanna zachłysnęła się hałaśliwie chłodnym powietrzem.

- Od tak dawna? Czemu nic nie mówiłaś? Przez cały ten czas myślałam, że go nie cierpisz!

- Bo tak było! – odrzekła z prawdziwą paniką w głosie.

- Magda, ty skończona kretynko! – powiedziała uśmiechając się radośnie. - Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że on za tobą szaleje! Czemu mu nie powiesz?

- Daj spokój. – odparła wstając. – To by było zbyt proste dla niego. Draco "Zakochany w swoim odbiciu" Malfoy nie może dostać mnie jak na tacy. – spojrzała na nią z drwiącym, ślizgońskim uśmiechem.

- Racja. To druga, po byciu lepszym od Pottera, rzecz, której bogaty tatuś nie może mu zafundować, hehehe…

Magda znów usiadła. Joanna zamyśliła się, zatrzymując wzrok na płomieniach w słoiku.

- Mogłaś z nim iść na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. – stwierdziła ze sceptyczną miną. – Ale teraz widzę to inaczej. – dodała. – Nie był zazdrosny o Blaise'a?

Magda spojrzała na nią i pokiwała powoli głową.

- O był. – powiedziała, a na jej twarzy odbił się cień triumfu. – I to jak. Pani Pomfrey musiała się nieźle napracować, żeby zlikwidować wszystkie jego siniaki.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że się pobili? – zaśmiała się.

- W tym przypadku określenie "Malfoy sprał go na kwaśne jabłko" byłoby o wiele lepsze. – odrzekła, przeciągając się leniwie.

Bardzo dobrze pamiętała wydarzenia z 4 klasy. Rok temu, gdy z okazji Turnieju Trójmagicznego zorganizowano Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, cała szkoła dała się ponieść kompletnemu szaleństwu, od którego nawet pokój wspólny Ślizgonów nie był wolny. Magda, która większość czasu spędzała wtedy na fantazjowaniu o profesorze Snape'ie w wyjściowej czarnej szacie, przeczuwała, że jej silna wola zostanie wtedy mocno nadwerężona. Po pierwsze dlatego, że Pansy Parkinson co wieczór (nim zaczynała uniemożliwiać innym spokojny sen barwną gamą chrapliwych oddechów) w bardzo irytujący sposób myślała na głos kiedy w końcu Draco poprosi ją, by towarzyszyła mu na Balu. Dafne i Tracy musiały siłą powstrzymywać Magdę, by nie zdzieliła jej jakąś paskudną klątwą. Po drugie – presja nie ustawała i choć dziewczyna bardzo chciała iść z Malfoy'em na Bal, była zbyt uparta, by mu to ułatwić. Zwłaszcza, że Platynowy Chłopiec był w stu procentach pewny, że żadna istota nie może się oprzeć jego urokowi. Terefere. Magda może i to bardzo skutecznie.

Gdy dwa tygodnie przed Balem wracała z biblioteki modliła się w duchu, żeby nie spotkać go na swojej drodze. Niestety bóstwa nie były łaskawe i gdy stojąc przez wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego otwierała usta, żeby wypowiedzieć hasło, kamienna ściana rozstąpiła się i wpadł na nią nie kto inny, jak dziedzic rodu Malfoy'ów we własnej osobie.

- Pinczer! – powiedział skołowany. Otrząsnął się jednak szybko i kontynuował przeciągając sylaby. Na jego twarz wpłyną szelmowski uśmiech. – Musimy porozmawiać o naszym wspólnym wyjściu na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy.

Magda spojrzała na niego przelotnie i mijając go odrzekła z kamienną miną:

- Chciałbyś, Malfoy! Zapomnij, nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę.

I nim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć – opadła na kanapę w pomieszczeniu, klnąc siarczyście pod nosem.

- Co jest, złośnico? – usłyszała znajomy, nieprzyjemnie brzmiący głos.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że tuż obok niej, rozpierając się wygodnie na poręczy, siedział Blaise Zabini. Czarnoskóry chłopak przewracał leniwie kartki trzymanej na kolanach książki i nie uśmiechał się, ale w jego oczach widać było figlarny błysk.

Mimo surowej postury był przystojny – wysoki i szczupły, o wspaniale wyrzeźbionej lekko atletycznej sylwetce. Nie posiadał wszystkich cech typowych dla urody czarnoskórych czarodziejów, a wnioskując z brzmienia nazwiska, Magda podejrzewała, że w jego żyłach płynęła także włoska krew. Miał kształtne, niezbyt wydęte usta, wysokie kości policzkowe, duże, trochę skośne, brązowe oczy i gęste, ale proste czarne włosy.

Magda zawsze lubiła Zabiniego. Nim go poznała wydawał się jej osobą oschłą i gburowatą – przystojna twarz przez większość czasu pozostawała bez wyrazu, a jego głos, choć niski i - wydawałoby się – zmysłowy, brzmiał nieprzyjemnie. Kiedy jednak zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać Ślizgonka poznała prawdziwą naturę kolegi, który odprężony pozwalał sobie na żywą mimikę i gestykulację, miał dobre poczucie humoru i, w przeciwieństwie do innych Ślizgonów, nie ulegał łatwo emocjom. Był oczywiście tak samo złośliwy i przebiegły, jak przystało na mieszkańca Domu Węża, ale odznaczał się dużą powściągliwością i znacznie częściej milczał.

Znajomość dwójki Ślizgonów zaczęła się od rozmowy na temat wspólnego zainteresowania, jakim były starożytne runy. Od pierwszej klasy oboje czytali rozmaite książki na ten temat, ubolewając, że naukę przedmiotu mogą zacząć dopiero za dwa lata. Powoli zaczynali dogadywać się coraz lepiej. Magdzie podobało się opanowanie chłopaka, a on lubił jej żywiołowość i gadatliwość, którą uznawał za zabawną. Nie mniej jednak dopiero w trzeciej klasie przestali zwracać się do siebie per "Zabini" i "Pinczer". Osobliwa znajomość przerodziła się w przyjaźń z jednej strony poważną i spokojną, z drugiej – odrobinę zwariowaną.

Magda spojrzała na niego z krzywym uśmiechem.

- Znowu Draco? – zapytał zamykając książkę.

Wstał i odłożył ją na stojący niedaleko stolik. Magda wodziła za nim wzrokiem, a w jej głowie wszystkie trybki pracowały na najwyższych obrotach. Usiadł z powrotem na kanapie obok niej, tym razem bliżej niż przed chwilą.

- Prawdziwa z ciebie wróżka, Zabini. – odrzekła w końcu. – Brakuje ci tylko cukrowej różdżki i tandetnego dzwoneczka przywiązanego do nogi…

Przekręciła się, oparła łokieć o zagłówek kanapy i złożyła na nim głowę, a wyraz twarzy, który przybrała dawał znać, że wpadła na nowy pomysł.

– Blaise, zaprosiłeś już kogoś na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy? – zapytała patrząc na niego uważnie.

Jedną z wspaniałych i kłopotliwych cech Zabiniego była doprowadzona do perfekcji sztuka kłamania. Trzeba było się nieźle napracować, żeby odróżnić kiedy to, co Blaise mówi było prawdą, a kiedy jego sprytnym łgarstwem.

Chłopak ułożył głowę w tej samej pozycji co ona.

- Jeszcze nie. – odparł neutralnym tonem i w milczeniu czekał na jej odpowiedź.

Magda uśmiechnęła się przymilnie.

- Bo wiesz, pomyślałam sobie, że moglibyśmy iść razem. Po przyjacielsku. – dodała pospiesznie, choć mina Zabiniego sugerowała, że miał tego świadomość od samego początku.

- Chcesz, żebym uratował cię od Malfoy'a? – zapytał wprost, z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

Magda uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo.

- Powiedzmy raczej, że nie chce uratować Malfoy'a od Pansy. – odrzekła złośliwie.

- Przestań, Pinczer, jesteś jak otwarta książka. – powiedział siadając prosto. – Od dawna wiem, że go lubisz.

Magda zamrugała parokrotnie, raptownie zasłaniając mu ręką usta. Przez chwilę zdawało jej się, że czuje pod palcami, jak wyginają się w uśmiechu.

- Ciiicho, głupku! – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując, że cała się czerwieni.

Widząc to Blaise chrząkną, powstrzymując śmiech i zdejmując jej rękę ze swoich ust zapytał:

- Jak długo?

Więc Magda, skutecznie omijając go wzrokiem, opowiedziała mu konspiracyjnym szeptem całą historię.

- … właśnie dlatego nie mogę z nim iść na Bal. – dokończyła, tracąc oddech. – Nie chciałam go polubić, wcale nie jestem z tego zadowolona. – zezłościła się. – Ale nic na to nie poradzę, stało się i już!

Blaise był wyraźnie rozbawiony. Przez cały wpatrywał się w nią wnikliwie, aż w końcu odchylił głowę i odetchnął głęboko. W momencie, gdy kamienna ściana odsunęła się, żeby wpuścić do pokoju wspólnego jakiegoś ucznia, Zabini powiedział pogodnym tonem:

- Dobrze. Pójdziemy razem na ten Bal.

Magda już miała odrzec mu coś żartobliwie, gdy od strony drzwi dobiegło ich czyjeś głośne przekleństwo.

Malfoy wróci. Stał wciąż przy kamiennej ścianie, zaciskając pobielałe palce na framudze wejścia. I nie czekając na wyjaśnienia – rzucił się na Zabiniego.

Walka, która wywiązała się miedzy nimi zapisała się do historii najbardziej spektakularnych bójek Salonu Slytherin. Chłopcy szamotali się przez chwilę, aż w końcu stracili równowagę i, okładając się pięściami, z głuchym łoskotem wylądowali na podłodze. Na twarzy Malfoy'a malował się wyraz czystej furii – wrzeszcząc coś niezrozumiale wraził przeciwnikowi pięść w żołądek i korzystając z jego zaskoczenia zdzielił go mocno po twarzy. Blaise z jękiem próbował go z siebie zrzucić, ale blondyn nie dawał za wygraną, okładając go na ślepo pięściami. Zabini przez chwilę uchylał się nieudolnie, usiłując złapać oddech. W końcu udało mu się wbić łokieć pod żebra Malfoy'a, który zszokowany zachwiał się i sturlał z niego. Blaise odetchną chrapliwie i spluną krwią, broniąc się przed kolejnym ciosem.

Magda krzyczała wściekła, klnąc przy tym jak nigdy. Próbowała rozdzielić walczących, jednak albo zostawała odepchnięta na bok, albo powstrzymywał ją od tego niewyraźny krzyk Blaise'a – "Ani mi się waż!". Tłum, który tworzył naokoło walczących ciasny krąg, gęstniał z każdą chwilą. Kuzyn Magdy – rok od niej młodszy Artio Flint, oraz wszyscy jego koledzy skandowali głośno imiona swoich faworytów, a uczniowie szóstego roku z drwiącymi uśmiechami przyjmowali zakłady o to, kto wygra walkę.

Tym czasem Malfoy znowu zaatakował – rzucając się przeciwnikowi na plecy ponownie przygniótł go do podłogi. Siłowali się przez chwilę, aż w końcu Blaise'owi, którego zapuchnięte oko przybrało odcień ciemnej purpury, udało się przekoziołkować i usiąść okrakiem na przeciwniku. Na twarzy Malfoy'a wciąż widniał wyraz wściekłości, teraz zmieszany z gorzkim grymasem upokorzenia. Rozchełstana koszula, w skutek walki pozbawiona kilku górnych guzików, odsłaniała blady, nagi tors, poprzecinany czerwonymi pręgami zadrapań. Przygnieciony przez Blaise'a dyszał ciężko, co jakiś czas dławiąc się lekko krwią ze spuchniętego nosa. Zabini nie wyglądał lepiej – czarna skóra pokryta była stale ciemniejącymi siniakami. Miał rozciętą wargę i skroń, a spuchnięta szczęka nie pozwalała mu zamknąć ust i wyraźnie mówić. Zmęczony i obolały próbował nakłonić blondyna, by zaprzestali walki, jednak ten nie dawał za wygraną.

Gdy dzika szamotanina rozpoczęła się na nowo, do Pokoju Wspólnego wkroczył Snape. Wszelkie szmery natychmiast ucichły, jednak nikt nie śmiał się poruszyć. Walczący zaprzestali przepychanek – Blaise usiadł na podłodze, krztusząc się i po raz kolejny brudząc dywan krwią, a Malfoy podniósł się z godnością, ocierając sobie usta wierzchem dłoni.

Omiatając pomieszczenie zimnym spojrzeniem powiedział tylko "Rozejść się. Już!", głosem nie wnoszącym sprzeciwu. Magda podeszła do Zabiniego i pomogła mu wstać. Malfoy ani na chwilę nie spuszczał z niej stalowych oczu, wbijając w nią wzrok pełen wyrzutu i irytacji. Snape spojrzał na chłopców, a jego czarne oczy płonęły niewypowiedzianym gniewem.

- To – zaczął, a jego głęboki głos brzmiał tak złowrogo i ciężko, że Magda nie miała odwagi podnieść wzroku. – Ma się nigdy. Więcej. Nie. Powtórzyć. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

Malfoy łypną na niego wyzywająco.

- Oślepiająco. – burknął, podczas gdy Blaise nie mogąc mówić skiną tylko głową.

By uniknąć komentarzy profesora, Blondyn szybko wyminą go i wyszedł. Chwilę potem Snape zrobił to samo, a Magda, wrzeszcząc i pomstując na obu – odprowadziła przyjaciela do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Przez kolejny tydzień Malfoy nie odzywał się ani do Magdy, ani do Blaise'a ani jednym słowem. Rzucał im tylko wściekłe spojrzenia i milczał wymownie. Na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym pojawił się z uniesioną wysoko głową, we wspaniałej wyjściowej czarnej szacie i towarzystwie wniebowziętej Pansy Parkinson, w okropnej falbaniastej sukience w kolorze fuksji.

Aśka przyszła z Lee Jordanem, który przez całą uroczystość nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Ubrana w rzemykowe sandały i zwiewną, szokująco-pomarańczową hipisowską sukienkę, wyglądała naprawdę pięknie. Długie jeszcze wtedy włosy przewiązała kolorowa plecionką, a na szyi zawiesiła swoim zwyczajem kolorowe paciorki i srebrną pacyfkę. Była w bardzo dobrym humorze i rozsyłając uśmiechy na prawo i lewo onieśmielała starszego Gryfona. Magda widziała, jak jąkając się i czerwieniąc zapraszał ją bal, z uwagą przyglądając się czubkom swoich butów. Była pewna, że od dawna się w niej podkochuje i uśmiechnęła się do siebie złośliwie, wiedząc, że z mrocznym Mistrzem Eliksirów przystojny murzyn nie ma najmniejszych szans. Po północy, podczas koncertu Fatalnych Jędz, Magda i Joanna usiadły pod ścianą by chwile odpocząć. Potem długo trwały w bezruchu, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od Severusa, ubranego w wyjściowa zieloną szatę, z postawionym na sztorc, szerokim kołnierzem, stojącego nieruchomy jak posąg, tuż przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali.

Głos przyjaciółki wyrwał Ślizgonkę z wiru wspomnień.

- Hmm…ale jakby nie było, jest przystojny. – Zauważyła Aśka.

- K-kto? – zapytała półprzytomnie.

- No Malfoy!

- A tak… I bogaty. – dodała Magda, oblizując wargi.

- I wpływowy. Przynajmniej jego tatuś, w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach stosujący metodę zastraszania…

- I ma niezłe włosy…

- Ale będziesz mieć okropną teściową…

- Mówisz tak, jakby kandydat na męża nie uważał, ze jest ładniejszy ode mnie…

- Racja. A konszachty z Voldemortem?

- Och, będziemy mu wysyłać kartki z życzeniami na Boże Narodzenie i Wielkanoc…

Parsknęły śmiechem.

- "Kochany Lordzie!" – zaczęła Yoko. – "Wesołych Świąt i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!"

- "Mamy nadzieje, że twój zdezelowany nos powróci wkrótce do normalności…" – dodała Magda wywracając oczami.

- "Życzymy, abyś więcej nie spartaczył i nie wyłaził goły z kotła…"

- "Przy tłumie wszystkich swoich sług…"

- "I w towarzystwie najgorszego wroga."

- "Na cmentarzu…"

- "Niczym stary zboczeniec!"

- "I obyś znalazł lokum lepsze niż tył cudzej głowy…" – "No to hejka, Quirri, idę uciąć komara, jakby Potter chciał desperacko ratować świat to weź jakoś przeciągnij rozmowę i budź mnie prędziutko, okej?"

- "I niech twoich pamiętników nie spuszcza się więcej w dawno opuszczonych, nawiedzonych przez duchy-desperatki damskich kiblach..."

- "Niech twój wąż pozostanie długi! Z pozdrowieniami – Pan i Pani Malfoy". – Magda zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza.

- Długi wąż lorda? Fuuuj! – zarechotała głośno Aśka.

Echo odbiło ich śmiech od ścian lochu.

- Ojej. – skomentowała Aśka. – Chyba trochę przesadziłyśmy…

- Da, lepiej się zmywać, nim ktoś nas przyłapie.

- Nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdyby to był Snape… - bąknęła Aśka, wstając z rozmarzona miną.

Zaklęciem zgasiła płomienie i odłożyła słoik na półkę.

- _Lumos!_ – szepnęła, rozjaśniając ciemność.

Ruszyły w stronę drzwi.

- Będzie koło pół do szóstej, nie? – zapytała Magda.

- No, jakoś tak.

- Wspaniale, może zdarzę się jeszcze przespać… Miejmy nadzieje, ze Pansy przypadkowo zadławiła się przez sen i już nie chrapie… - dodała zgryźliwie i pchnęła skrzypiące drzwi.

Gdy były na zewnątrz, zamknęła je zaklęciem. Ich uwagę odwróciło jednak stłumione chrupnięcie, dochodzące z głębi korytarza.

- Lepiej się pospieszyć. – powiedziała czujnie.

- Tak, chodź…

Magda zatrzymała się, żeby skręcić w korytarz prowadzący do kamiennej ściany.

- Widzimy się na historii magii! – rzuciła na pożegnanie. – Nie daj się złapać, Gryfonie!

- Chciałabyś! – odcięła się Aśka, odwracając się na pięcie, by po chwili zniknąć w mrokach lochu.

-;~*~;-

Yoko bardzo uważnie stawiała każdy krok, starając się za wszelką cenę nie hałasować. Zbliżający się świt nie rozjaśnił ani trochę mroku kamiennych korytarzy, dlatego ręce trzymała ciasno przy sobie, by przypadkiem nie zahaczyć o którąś ze starych, zakurzonych zbroi. Po minucie ostrożnego marszu, znieruchomiała. Tuż za sobą usłyszała stłumione huki, które bez wątpieniem były echem czyichś kroków. "W pysk testrala!" Zaklęła w myślach, "Musze się pospieszyć, nim ktoś mnie przyłapie…". Zaniepokojona, oglądając się za siebie zaczęła iść coraz szybciej. W końcu, prawie biegnąc i wciąż patrząc za siebie, gdy już miała skręcić w korytarz, na końcu którego było tajemne przejście – BUM! Z rękami sztywno przyciśniętymi do siebie uderzyła w coś miękkiego, wielkiego i czarnego, i z impetem – runęła na twardą posadzkę. 'Coś' górowało nad nią bezlitośnie. Z jej ust wyrwał się stłumiony jęk, kiedy mózg zarejestrował bolesny kontakt z podłożem. "Ja dupcze, co za idiota postawił tu tę ścianę…?" pomyślała półprzytomnie, czekając aż mroczki śmigające jej przed oczami zniknął. I nagle zesztywniała. Poczuła znajomą woń. Woń, która natychmiast przyprawiła ją o nowy, tym razem o wiele milszy zawrót głowy. Zapach migdałów, wazeliny i mydła nasilał się z każdą chwilą. Odurzona podniosła oczy, by zobaczyć nad sobą nikogo innego, jak tylko Severusa Snape'a, Mistrza Eliksirów, Mrocznego nad Mrocznymi, który z idealnie zimnym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w nią, przyciskając do piersi fałdy czarnej peleryny.

- No, no, no… - powiedział wolno, z przekąsem wymawiając każde słowo.

- J-ja…dupcze… - wyjąkała, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od profesora.

Snape nawet się nie poruszył. Czubek haczykowatego nosa lśnił groźnie pod spojrzeniem wyraźnie zadowolonych z obrotu sytuacji oczu.

- To wspaniałomyślne z pani strony, panno Oracz, że powiadomiła mnie pani o rozpoczęciu aktywności seksualnej, serdecznie dziękuję. – Zaczął. – Jednak zdecydowanie bardziej chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co pani robi o TEJ porze, w szkolnym lochu?

Aśka nie była w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Severus Snape stał kilka centymetrów od niej. Przez jedną krótką chwilę przez myśl przemknął jej chytry plan, by rzucić się na niego tu i teraz, jednak stwierdziła, że byłoby to rozwiązanie siłowe, a tak nie postępuje prawdziwy hipis.

- Bądź łaskawa wstać, Oracz i przestań robić maślane oczy, gdy do ciebie mówię. – Dodał wciąż idealnie opanowany.

Aśka pospiesznie wyzbierała się z podłogi, stając naprzeciwko profesora, nie odrywając od niego półprzytomnych z zachwytu oczu.

- J-ja…j-ja… - wykrztusiła niepewnie, niemal zapominając o oddychaniu.- Bo j-ja…

Brew Snape'a powędrowała do góry, nadając jego smukłej twarzy wyraz powątpiewania i czystej kpiny. Wyglądał tak niesamowicie w otaczającym ich mroku lochów, że Aśka otworzyła szerzej usta.

- Nie oczekiwałem wiele po Gryfonach, na pewno nie elokwencji, ale ty, Oracz, poziomem intelektualnym dorównujesz w tym momencie tubce pasty do zębów. – Powiedział cicho, pochylając się lekko w jej stronę, co przyprawiło ją o szybsze bicie serca.

Jego mina była czymś pośrednim między powątpiewaniem a "Co ten cholerny Arbuz przyjął do szkoły?".

Aśka przełknęła głośno ślinę.

- L-lunatykowałam! – Charknęła niezdarnie, oblewając się solidnym rumieńcem. – Jestem w lochu? O-o rany! – Klasnęła w dłonie. - Jestem w lochu! – dodała dramatycznie. - Spałam, jak Merlin przykazał w gryfońskim łożu i… I kompletnie nie wiem czemu d-do-lunatykowałam do lochów… Hehe.

Nerwowy śmiech nie umknął uwadze Mistrza Eliksirów, który opuścił ręce, roztaczając wokół siebie zapach wazeliny.

- Panno Oracz. – Zaczął głębokim głosem, prostując się. – Bardzo żałuję, ze w eliksirach nie jest pani równie dobra jak zmyślaniu niestworzonych historii. – powiedział uśmiechając się w ten wspaniały, severusowy sposób, który Magdę i Aśkę często nawiedzał w sennych fantazjach. - Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, nie dbam o to, czy pani tu przylunatykowała, przyleciała, przyczołgała się, czy może przyniósł tu panią wielkanocny zając…

Aśce wargi drgnęły niebezpiecznie. Bała się, ze lada moment wybuchnie śmiechem, którego nie zdoła niczym powstrzymać. Jedyną myślą, jaka kołatała się w jej (teraz zdrowo oszołomionej) głowie było "Snape. Ja dupcze. Snape. Hrrrrrrr…"

Tym czasem Snape mówił dalej. W geście pogróżki palcem prawej ręki machał jej wolno tuż przed nosem.

- Pani ignorancja i nieposzanowanie szkolnych zasad pozbawiają właśnie Gryffindor 15 punktów. A pani ma tydzień szlabanu, panno Oracz.

Aśka zachłysnęła się powietrzem, kiedy zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy i cicho wyszeptał:

- Już ja dopilnuje, żeby go pani długo nie zapomniała.

Po czym chwycił ją za łokieć i prawie mdlejąca, odurzoną szczęściem, wywlókł z lochu wprost na korytarz.

-;~*~;-


	4. 3 A więc będzie szlaban

-;~*~;-

Jak każdego dnia, Wielka Sala wypełniona była gwarem porannym rozmów.

Uczniowie ziewali i przeciągali się, przeklinając w myślach początek kolejnego ciężkiego dnia nauki. Magda leniwie popchnęła drzwi wejściowe i rozglądnęła się dookoła. Wśród morza głów, zażarcie pałaszujących nowe porcje owsianki i jajek na bekonie, szukała wzrokiem jednej, której mina byłaby różna od grona kwaśnych grymasów reszty. Porywając ze stołu Ślizgonów filiżankę pełną kawy zaczęła dokładnie badać otoczenie. Malfoy, (cholernie przystojny, jak co dzień) podziwiał swoje odbicie w nienagannie wypolerowanej srebrnej łyżeczce do herbaty, gładząc gładkie włosy i walcząc z nieistniejącym "niesfornym kosmykiem". Pansy szczerzyła się do niego jak koń, który właśnie przeskoczył przez trzy płotki naraz i oczekuje w nagrodę kostki cukru, jednak on skutecznie ignorował jej umizgi, majestatycznym gestem nakazując Blaise'owi, by dolał mu kawy. Crabbe i Goyle rechotali gardłowo, zapełniając swoje przepastne żołądki. Nieznośna beksa Cho Chang z Ravenclawu zarzucała długimi czarnymi włosami i trzepotała rzęsami w kierunku stołu Puchonów, gdzie ich szukający – Cedric Diggory – wraz ze swoim kolegą, próbował skonstruować katapultę z łyżeczki ociekającej owsianką. Harry Potter, z wyrazem wyraźnego zmęczenia na twarzy, podbierał się jedną ręka, druga powoli pchając sobie do ust tosta z dżemem, podczas gdy jego piegowaty przyjaciel – Ron – rozmasowywał sobie policzek, na którym wciąż odciśnięta była poduszka. W końcu jej wzrok natrafił na Joannę Oracz, która, jakby pogrążona w transie, wpatrywała się w stół nauczycieli. Magda także przeniosła na niego wzrok.

Zacna kadra stawiła się na śniadanie w komplecie. Profesor McGonagall, na głowie której znajdował się gustowny kapelusik w szkocką kratę, ozdobiony żywym ostem, dyskutowała z profesor Sprout. Nożyk z resztkami żurawinowego powidła, który trzymała w ręce balansował niebezpiecznie blisko uszu małego profesora Flitwicka, który z mieszanką strachu i złości na twarzy, po raz czwarty dzisiejszego ranka ścierał z niej resztki marmolady. Dyrektor obdarzał zgromadzonych dobrotliwym uśmiechem i wkładając do ust kolejną łyżeczkę musu z dyni, przysłuchiwał się szeptanym mu do ucha słowom profesora Lupina, nauczyciela OPCM. Pani Pomfrey z niezwykłym zaangażowaniem wyciskała do swojego pucharka sok z połówki cytryny, wyjawiając Hagridowi sekrety szczupłej talii, o których przeczytała ostatnio w "Czarownicy". Jednak to, co sprawiło, ze Yoko siedziała teraz osłupiała niczym górski troll ugodzony maczugą, wypijało samotnie zawartość swojej czarki, na drugim końcu stołu.

Magda przyjrzała się przyjaciółce - Joanna zamarła w stanie błogości, który nakazał jej zatrzymać łyżkę z owsianką w połowie drogi do ust. Nie zauważyła, że papkowata maź skapuje z jej brody wprost na czarną szatę, ubarwiając ją wilgotnymi plamami z otrębów, kaszki i suszonych owoców. Co to, to nie. Magda westchnęła teatralnie i spojrzała w stronę, w która jej przyjaciółka wlepiała oczy. Severus Snape, w nienagannie czarnym stroju siedział rozparty przy stole, łokcie trzymając jednak ciasno przy sobie. Obszerna czarna szata, w której zwykle przemierzał lochy, została powieszona na oparciu krzesła i drgała lekko pod wpływem nieznacznych ruchów uwodzicielskiego ciała. Z ust Magdaleny wydarło się mimowolne, ciche charknięcie.

"To najlepszy początek dnia…" przemknęło jej przez myśl, gdy westchnęła płytko. Chwiejnym krokiem podeszła do stołu Gryfonów – legowiska lwa, Ślizgońskiej strefy zakazanej, gdzie Joanna taksowała profesora Snape'a spojrzeniem najgrubszego zboczeńca z baru takos. Magda chrząknęła wymownie w jej kierunku, jednak – jak mogła się spodziewać – nie wywarło to na niej najmniejszego wrażenia.

- Te, Gryfon! – warknęła przyjaźnie w jej kierunku.

Yoko jednak wciąż pożerała Mistrza Eliksirów wzrokiem, nie obdarzając Ślizgonki najmniejszym zainteresowaniem.

- Oraacz! Ooooraaacz! – Szturchnęła ją Magda parę razy.

Joanna zwróciła ku niej nieprzytomne oczy, podczas gdy kolejna pecyna owsianki z soczystym _chlup!_ wylądowała na jej mundurku.

- Nic nie mów, - powiedziała ze sceptyczną miną Magda. – Spotkałaś Dumbledore'a w groszkowej piżamie i zamiast iść spać razem słuchaliście Żuków? – zasugerowała.

Oczy Joanny wreszcie zaczęły widzieć otaczającą ją rzeczywistość – odłożyła łyżeczkę i niezdarnym ruchem wytarła brodę w rękaw szaty. Magda usiadła ciężko i sięgnęła po jej nadgryzionego tosta, po czym utkwiła w niej oczekujący wyjaśnień wzrok.

Dziś zachowywała się nader dziwnie. Nawet jak na Gryfona.

- Nie… nie…nie…nie - wybełkotała czyszcząc guzik mundurka z otrębów. – Znacznie, znacznie leeepieeeeej.

- W sensie, że co? – zastanowiła się Magda, przeżuwając tosta.

- Mam szlaban u Snape'a.

I tak, pośród charków i odgłosów dławienia się, wszyscy dookoła zostali pokryci mieszanką przeżutych odruchów i śliny.

-;~*~;-

Gdyby urządzono w Hogwarcie plebiscyt na najnudniejszy przedmiot roku, wszyscy, bez wyjątku, uczniowie na pierwszym miejscu ulokowaliby historię magii. Przedmiot ten, wykładany przez jedynego ducha wśród wybitnego grona nauczycielskiego, przez nielicznych wykorzystywany na przepisywanie notatek, plotkowanie lub ćwiczenie zaklęć, w głównej mierze zaspokajał uczniowskie niedobory snu. Joanna (która historię magii miała w małym palcu) i Magda (która miała ją w głębokim poważaniu) także zwykły przesypiać te dwie godziny, jednak tym razem sytuacja wymagała brutalnej zmiany. Po pierwszych piętnastu minutach pasjonującego wykładu profesora Binnsa, dotyczącego zdobywania autonomii przez Gobliny, dziewczyny wtłoczyły się pod ostatnią ławkę na samym końcu klasy.

Magda, której łzy (będące efektem zadławienia tostem, wściekłości, zazdrości i żalu) wzbierały w oczach, z mocno zaciśniętymi ustami przysłuchiwała się historii Joanny.

- …i wtedy taaaaak się przybliżył i powiedział, że jestem tubką pasty do zębów, i że mam u niego tydzień szlabanu! – zakończyła dramatycznie Gryfonka, z przejęcia tracąc oddech.

Magda milczała z naburmuszoną miną. Joanna patrzyła na nią, a na jej twarzy malowało się nerwowe napięcie. Ślizgonka wierciła się chwilę pod ławką, po czym (nadal uporczywie wpatrując się w swoje glany) przełknęła ostatnią łzę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Grrr! Ależ ja ci zazdroszczę! – warknęła uderzając pięścią w posadzkę. – Tydzień szlabanu? Nie mogę uwierzyć! Normalnie odbiera za coś takiego punkty!

Aśka zachichotała pod nosem, wzdychając z ulgą.

- Myślisz, ze to ma drugie dno? – zapytała.

Magda zastanowiła się chwilę.

- Wstrętną jest mi ta odpowiedź, ale możliwe, że tak. – skrzywiła się. – Hahaha, ale zapomnij, jesteś Gryfonem, Snape dał ci szlaban, bo uwielbia was dręczyć!

- Jakikolwiek powód jest dobry – odrzekła rozmarzona. – Spędzę tydzień w pracowni eliksirów szorując kociołki… - uśmiechnęła się błogo.

- Czyszcząc fiolki… - dodała Magda.

- Krojąc wątroby…

- Drylując żaby…

- Siekając dżdżownice…

Magda osunęła się niżej, szorując plecami po ścianie.

- A to wszystko w towarzystwie Snape'a… - dodała gorzko.

- Pana Ciemności!

- Władcy Mroku!

- Nieśmiertelnie przystojnego! – licytowała dalej Yoko.

- Zawsze w czerni…

- Boga seksu! Wyuzdanego seksu!

Na ułamek sekundy zapanowała cisza.

- Ach….hrrrr! – westchnęły jednocześnie.

Po drugiej stronie klasy głośne pacnięcie przebiło się przez monotonny monolog profesora Binssa – głowa Rona Weasley'a osunęła się z podpierającej ją ręki wprost na blat stołu.

- Myślisz, że swędzą go uszy, bo tak o nim gadamy? – zapytała Yoko, obracając się, by na nią spojrzeć.

Magda nie odpowiedziała, tylko poruszyła się raptownie, a jej głowa zatrzymała się cal od brzegu ławki.

- Aśka! – zaczęła, chwytając ją za ramiona. – Jesteś moją przyjaciółką, i choć jesteś też płaską zdzirą, a ja kocham Seva bardziej, musze ci to powiedzieć!

Joanna spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Choć to oczywiste, że wolałby mnie – zaczęła, przybierając obłudny, ślizgoński ton. – będę z ciebie bardzo dumna, gdy go uwiedziesz!

Gryfonka zamrugała zdumiona.

- Wspaniale! – wyksztusiła w końcu. – Czy uważasz, że nie zrobiłabym tego bez twojego błogosławieństwa, cycaty potworze?

Salwa śmiechu, która przerwała wykład i obudziła pozostałych uczniów, jeszcze przez dobre dziesięć minut rozbrzmiewała echem na zamkowym korytarzu.

-;~*~;-

Severus czuł się tego dnia dziwnie nieswojo. Już od samego rana wiedział, że nie będzie to dobry dzień, a to dlatego, że przed świtem obudził go okropny i bardzo dziwny sen. Śniło mu się, że wchodzi do pokoju, w którym dwie mugolskie dziewczyny, pachnące alkoholem i zanoszące się rubasznym śmiechem, oglądają film, w którym to on – Severus przygważdża do ściany Dracona Malfoy'a! (a fee!). Na domiar złego po wejściu i wysłuchaniu salwy uwielbienia na swój temat, jak gdyby nigdy nic pyta pijackim tonem: "Co tam pijecie, dziewczynki?" (Nie zapytałby tak. Nie on. On nie używa takiego paskudnego, grubiańskiego języka. Fuj!). Potem sięga po puszkę, upija z niej solidny łyk, po czym zaczyna krztusić się i kląć siarczyście, krzycząc jednocześnie: "Błeeee, te wasze mugolskie szczyny!".

Na szczęście nie dowiedział się, jaki był finał wielkiego uwielbienia, picia tego świństwa i (chwała Merlinowi!) przygważdżania Malfoy'a do ściany, bo – po primo – wcale go to nie interesowało, po drugie primo - obudził się raptownie na krawędzi swojego łóżka, zlany zimnym potem. Szczęśliwy, że koszmar dobiegł końca podniósł się spokojnie, ale zaraz potem zobaczył spoczywający na stoliku nocnym liścik od Albusa Dumbledore'a. Drżącą ręką otworzył go i wydał z siebie bardzo nie-severusowy jęk rozpaczy.

_"Czekam na ciebie dziś po kolacji w moim gabinecie!"_ – głosiły eleganckie, pochyłe wyrazy zapisane zielonym atramentem – _"Mam dla ciebie coś kompletnie nowego! Albus "_

Jego ręka z głośnym pacnięciem uderzyła w czoło w geście ostatecznej rezygnacji.

Na domiar złego cały ranek potykał się o skraj swojej szaty, a jedna z jego bardziej pojętnych podopiecznych (siedząc z Gryfonami! Fuj!) przy śniadaniu prawie wypluła na talerz własne płuca, o zawartości ust nie wspominając.

Ponad to znów miał to dziwne uczucie, że wszyscy dookoła się na niego gapią. Dodatkowo okropnie swędziały go uszy, a z klasy historii magii dochodziły odgłosy histerycznego rechotu. "Czy świat dzisiaj zwariował?" zapytał podirytowany samego siebie.

Severus nigdy nie był orłem z wróżbiarstwa, ale jednego był pewien – początek tego dnia stanowczo nie wróżył nic dobrego.

-;~*~;-

Severus powoli przemierzał chłodny, ciemny korytarz.

Odgłosy jego miarowych kroków, precyzyjnych jak w zegarku, roznosiły się złowieszczym echem po oświetlonym pochodniami lochu. Podczas przerwy na lunch panowała tam względna cisza, przerywana sporadycznie przez głośne rozmowy spóźnialskich Ślizgonów. Mistrz Eliksirów – choć nie przyznałby się do tego nawet przed samym sobą, bo wydawało mu się to głupie i sentymentalne – lubił przechadzać się tym korytarzem. To pozwalało mu najlepiej skupić myśli – uwalniał się od szkolnego zgiełku, udoskonalał procedury wykonywania eliksirów, obmyślał nowe zaklęcia, odreagowywał muzyczne spotkania z dyrektorem. W przeszłości – oparty o szorstką ścianę, w najdalszym, najbardziej zacienionym kamiennym zaułku, dławił jęk i zaciskał pięści tak mocno, że robiły się białe, starając się za wszelką cenę ignorować ból promieniujący z lewego przedramienia.

Pomyślawszy o tym potrząsnął lekko głową odpędzając niepotrzebne wspomnienia. Zbliżył się do pokoju wspólnego, ukrywając irytacje i roztargnienie pod maską zdawkowej obojętności.

- _"Znalezione – nie kradzione"_ – powiedział, a ściana ustąpiła przed nim, otwierając drogę do pokoju wspólnego.

Przekroczył próg i opierając się o framugę wejścia rozejrzał się dookoła.

Dafne Greengrass siedziała samotnie przy stole, jednak nie zauważyła wejścia nauczyciela i nie przerwała gorączkowego zapisywania czegoś na i tak już pełnej rolce pergaminu.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze. – Snape usłyszał przed sobą znajomy głos.

Należał do Dracona Malfoy'a - syna jego przyjaciela, Lucjusza

Severus zawsze myślał o nim, jak o Dziecku Rosemary – piekielnym demonie zesłanym na udrękę żywym, którego łańcuch DNA zawierał jedynie najlepsze geny. Dracon uosabiał inteligencję, złośliwość i zimne wyrachowanie. Był bardzo zdolny, nie tylko w dziedzinie eliksirów. Severus przekonał się o tym odwiedzając posiadłość Malfoy'ów w poprzednie wakacje – chłopak z niemała dumą pochwalił mu się nowo nabytą umiejętnością rzucania niewerbalnych zaklęć. Maił też niemały talent do quidditcha – był zwinny, bystry, miał dobry refleks i wspaniale kierował miotłą. Arystokratyczne urodzenie zapewniło mu też doskonałe maniery, choć przez wyjątkowy upór i złośliwość okazywał je jedynie mieszkańcom swojego domu i kilku wybranym profesorom. Był też bardzo ambitny, jednak od pozostałych Ślizgonów odróżniała go pasja, którą wkładał we wszystko co robił. Dodatkowo był mistrzem szantażu i manipulacji, a także – stanowczo – ulubionym uczniem Severusa. Był w stanie wybaczyć mu nawet śmieszny strój i regularne zakłócanie ciszy nocnej darciem się do magicznego mikrofonu.

Chłopak wychodził właśnie z dormitorium, jedną rękę trzymając nonszalancko w kieszeni rozpiętej szaty, drugą odsuwając kosmyk jasnych włosów za ucho.

Miał zamiar minąć Mistrza i udać się na posiłek, gdy ten zatrzymał go.

- Malfoy, - powiedział twardo, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - znajdziesz Joannę Oracz z Gryffindoru i przyślesz ją do mojego gabinetu. Natychmiast. - dodał pospiesznie.

Prawy kącik ust chłopaka uniósł się lekko do góry, w mściwym grymasie. Severus pomyślał, że wyglądał wtedy dokładnie jak ojciec.

- Czyżby szlaban? – zapytał wyraźnie zadowolony, mrużąc oczy.

- Powiedziałem _natychmiast_. – powtórzył z naciskiem Snape i odwrócił się na pięcie.

Nim Malfoy zdążył ponownie otworzyć usta – profesor zniknął za kamienną ścianą.

-;~*~;-

Drzwi jęknęły przenikliwie, gdy członkowie szkolnego chóru opuszczali Salę Muzyczną po zakończonej próbie. Yoko z głośnym śmiechem pożegnała się ze wszystkimi i zniknęła za rogiem przejścia do Wieży z Zegarem.

Ślizgoni byli bardzo niecierpliwi, a Magda zapewne przestępuje z nogi na nogę, czekając na nią na dziedzińcu. Zapewne powita ją nerwowym warknięciem. Zapewne przygotowała już nieprzyzwoicie złośliwą paradę przymiotników, którymi zwymyśla ją, jeśli spóźni się jeszcze bardziej…typowe.

Przebiegła przez korytarz, z wzrokiem utkwionym w wielkich trybikach i zębatkach szkolnego zegara, skręciła raptownie, przytrzymując ręką wypchaną książkami torbę i właśnie miała zbiec po schodach, gdy nagle…

ŁUBUDU!

Potknęła się o coś, straciła równowagę, z zawrotną szybkością przeszybowała nad paroma stopniami, by uderzyć z głuchym łoskotem o grunt, przeturlać się i z bolesnym szurnięciem zatrzymać na przeciwległej ścianie. Koraliki, które miała zawieszone na szyi zagrzechotały cicho w starciu z podłożem. Torba z książkami, (które chwilę potem leżały w nieładzie obok niej) uchroniła jej głowę od kontaktu z murem. Stopy wciąż miała zaczepione o ostatnie dwa stopnie drewnianych schodów.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nie zdarzyła nawet krzyknąć. Teraz przed oczami migotał jej miraż ułożony z kolorowych kresek i czarnych plam.

Ból powoli rozchodził się po obtłuczonych kończynach i Aśka jęknęła donośnie usiłując nie przeklinać i wyplątać się z szaty, która przy upadku owinęła jej się wokół głowy.

- Cholera jasna… - wybełkotała wciąż oszołomiona. – Gdzie moja różdżka…?

- Doprawdy, Oracz. – usłyszała nad sobą znajomy, szyderczy głos. – To najbardziej przełomowy dzień dla mojej prywatnej Listy Najbardziej Żałosnego Wydarzenia Roku! Tym upadkiem prześcignęłaś nawet mojego faworyta - pierwszy lot na miotle Longbottoma. Moje gratulacje, oby tak dalej a może osobiście wręczę ci puchar zwycięscy.

- Malfoy – powitała go, siadając pospiesznie. – Iście ślizgońskie zagranie. – podsumowała i zaczęła szamotać się z szatą jeszcze bardziej energicznie. - Nie potknęłam się przez przypadek, mam racje?

Usłyszała jak Malfoy prycha tryumfalnie i była gotowa założyć się o całe złoto, spoczywające w jej skrytce u Gringotta, że uśmiech, jaki w tej chwili przywołał, nadawał jego twarzy niemiły wraz mściwiej satysfakcji.

_"Co ten cycaty stwór w nim widzi…?" _Zapytała samą siebie i spiorunowała go wzrokiem, gdy wreszcie udało jej się wyswobodzić z szaty.

- Iście gryfońska bystrość. – sparafrazował Ślizgon, krzyżując ręce na piersi i opierając się o filar u szczytu schodów. – Długo nad tym myślałaś?

Aśka warknęła niezrozumiale coś o draniach podkładających ludziom nogi i zaczęła zbierać porozrzucane książki.

Gdy wstawała obite kolana chrupnęły nieprzyjemnie.

Malfoy nie ruszał się i obserwował całą scenę z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

- Chcesz czegoś, Malfoy? – zapytała z naciskiem prostując się i zamykając torbę.

Hipisowska natura nie powstrzymała jej przed rzuceniem mu pełnego wyrzutu spojrzenia mówiącego "Ty gnojku…".

- Profesor Snape chce cię natychmiast widzieć. – Odpowiedział obojętnie. – Czeka w swoim gabinecie.

Oczy Aśki rozszerzyły się, przypominając teraz wielkie, błyszczące galeony. W jednej chwili ból ustąpił, a ona poczuła, jak oddech więźnie jej w płucach.

- Spokojnie, bo ci krew pójdzie z nosa. – powiedział Malfoy sceptycznie, widząc odbijający się na jej twarzy przypływ emocji.

Aśka była zbyt oszołomiona, by odpowiedzieć na jego złośliwości. Chwilę po tym, jak zdecydowała się na opuszczenie wieży biegiem – zreflektowała się nagle.

- Magda… - mruknęła pod nosem, nerwowo przykładając rękę do czoła.

_"Szlag! Co robić?"_ – myślała gorączkowo – _"Będzie się wkurzać…ale szybko jej przejdzie, jak się dowie gdzie byłam…"_

Malfoy uważnie obserwował jej zatroskaną twarz. W szarych oczach pojawiła się iskra rozbawienia.

- Tym już ja się zajmę. – powiedział spoglądając na nią znacząco i oblizując wargi poluzował sobie krawat.

Obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął zmierzać schodami w dół, ku wyjściu na dziedziniec. Joanna musiała się bardzo mocno uszczypnąć. Przez chwile wydawało jej się, że Dracon Malfoy obdarzył ją krótkim, _sympatycznym_ uśmiechem…

-;~*~;-

Podczas przerwy na lunch, Magda – wyposażona w kanapkę i kubek herbaty – usiadła na Dziedzińcu Wieży z Zegarem pod kamiennym gargulcem. Tego dnia kwietniowa pogoda zbuntowała się – słońce przesłoniły stalowe chmury, a wokół panowała przejmująca cisza, przerywana gongiem zegara ze szkolnej wieży, który wybijał dwunastą i gwizdem zimnego wiatru. W oddali słychać było, jak ujadanie psa gajowego odbija się echem od drzew Zakazanego Lasu. Ślizgonka szczelniej otuliła się srebrno-zielonym szalikiem i wbiła zęby w kanapkę. Każdego dnia zwykła jadać w samotności i czekać w tym miejscu na Joannę, która spotykała się z nią po próbie szkolnego chóru. Potem włóczyły się razem po padoku – Magda najczęściej łamiąc którąś z szkolnych zasad – strasząc ptaki zaklęciami, kopiąc drzewa lub znęcając się nad pierwszoklasistami, Aśka – plotąc wianki z kwiatów, głaskając krzaki lub rozsyłając promienne uśmiechy na prawo i lewo. Towarzyszyły temu długie dyskusje dotyczące Severusa Snape'a, pomstowanie na Pansy Parkinson lub granie w gargulki. Dziś miały w planie szczegółowe przedyskutowanie sprawy szlabanu, która od rana obu krążyła po głowie. Ponownie wgryzła się w kanapkę, marząc o tym, by zamkowe wrota otworzyły się, wypuszczając na zimny dziedziniec Snape'a owijającego się w czarny szalik. Westchnęła głęboko. Herbata, która zamierzała wypić była zimna jak lód. "Zimna jak oczy Snape'a" – przemknęło jej przez myśl – "Ale ja nie jestem nienormalna!" – zaniosła się cichym śmiechem, który odbił się od kamiennych kolumn pustego placu.

Nagle jej uwagę zwróciło żałosne skrzypnięcie zamkowych wrót, które rozdarło powietrze. Była przekonana o tym, ze zaraz ujrzy swoją przyjaciółkę, szczerzącą się do Bóg wie czego. Właśnie miała rzucić swobodną, wyjątkowo zgryźliwą uwagę na temat jej spóźnienia, gdy poczuła, że popołudniowa kanapka utyka jej w gardle. Zza starych, bogato zdobionych, mosiężnych drzwi wychyliła się złota czupryna i długa blada szyja, a ich właścicielem był nikt inny, jak sam Dracon "Mów mi Boski" Malfoy. Magda z trudem przełknęła kanapkę, modląc się, by resztki nie znalazły się nieszczęśliwym trafem między jej zębami, podczas gdy Malfoy kroczył ku niej majestatycznie, pretensjonalnie gładząc rozwiewane przez wiatr włosy.

Mimo wielkich czarnych glanów i niezwiązanego krawata dalej wyglądał jak prawdziwy arystokrata.

Niech go Merlin kopnie…

- Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę. – powiedział, zarzucając fałd peleryny na ramię.

- Czego chcesz, Platynowy Chłopcze? – zapytała, niby to od niechcenia, po ślizgońsku zachowując kamienna twarz.

W bardzo zwinny sposób zajął miejsce obok niej, siadając tak, by przytulać się do jej ramienia.

Przeszedł ją lekki dreszcz.

- Czekasz na swojego Gryfonka? – zapytał, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać drwiny w głosie.

Magda skrzywiła się i szturchnęła go w bok.

- Czyżbyś zdołał jakimś cudem odkleić Pansy od swojego grzbietu, Malfoy? – odparła nieporuszona.

- Czyżbyś była zazdrosna, Pinczer? – wygiął usta w ciągle drwiącym, ale czarującym uśmiechu.

Magda uniosła dostojnie brodę.

- Doprawdy nie wiem, czego mogłabym zazdrościć Pansy Parkinson? – odparła z wyższością - Byłaby cudownym modelem górskiego trolla, gdyby jakiś miłosierny człowiek zamknął ją w słoiku i zalał formaliną. Poza tym, nawet skarpetki Longbottoma mają większe poczucie humoru! Nie mówiąc już o tym, że ma wielkie stopy i kompletnie brakuje jej klasy!

Draco mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. Jego zimne szare oczy rozświetlił nienaturalny, ale przyjemny blask.

Może i bywał wrednym draniem, ale śmiech miał wspaniały…

- Zapominasz, że mimo wszystko ma też bardzo dobry gust. – powiedział nieskromnie. – W końcu zeskrobuję ją regularnie ze swoich pleców.

- Gdyby twoja skromność była zrobiona ze złota, Draco, z powodzeniem mogłabym ją pomylić z wypłatą Weasley'a… - skrzywiła się Magda i zachichotała pod nosem.

Draco poruszył się i spojrzał na nią z uwielbieniem.

- Ach pani! Kocham twoje poczucie humoru! – powiedział z przesadnym dramatyzmem. – Pozwól mi paść do twych stóp, a będę cię wielbił i składał pocałunki na ziemię, po której stąpasz!

- Ha! Musiałbyś mnie błagać na kolanach, a nie zrobisz tego, bo choć niechętnie to mówię – przyzwoity z ciebie Ślizgon.

Draco przygładził włosy, poruszone nowym podmuchem chłodnego wiatru.

- Twoja łaska nie zna granic. – zripostował z uśmieszkiem. – A wracając do rzeczywistości – twój Gryfon nie przyjdzie.

Magda wydała z siebie pomruk zdziwienia, a ręka z kanapką zastygła jej w połowie drogi do ust.

- Sev kazał mi ją przysłać do swojego gabinetu. Pewnie chodzi o szlaban. – odparł lekko.

Dziewczyna miała minę, jakby Malfoy właśnie oświadczył, że Aśka zjadła własną rękę.

- Jest u Snape'a? – powtórzyła nieprzytomnie.

Na krótką chwilę ogarnął ja dziwny, niewytłumaczalny smutek.

- Tak. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby posiekał ją na kawałki i kazał nam dodać do eliksiru na dzisiejszych zajęciach. – odrzekł Draco dziarskim tonem. – Jest w fatalnym nastroju – fatalnym nawet jak na Snape'a. Cóż, przynajmniej byłby z niej pożytek – marny bo marny, ale zawsze.

- Ach, stul ten swój blady pysk. – odparła obojętnie. – Ma tak samo czystą krew jak ty!

Malfoy obrzucił ją firmowym spojrzeniem z gatunku nonszalanckiego "No wiesz?"

- Czasem się dziwie, Pinczer, jakim cudem trafiłaś do Slytherinu? – stwierdził chłodno.

Mimo to wciąż siedział blisko, nie odsuwając się od jej ramienia.

- A ja się zastanawiam, czemu do tej pory nie wetknęłam ci różdżki w oko? – zaśmiała się kpiąco pod nosem.

Draco zignorował jej pytanie. Przekręcił się, złapał ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie tak, że ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka cali.

Serce dziewczyny raptownie przyspieszyło. Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

Przez krótką chwilę Draco delektował się wyrazem paniki i osłupienia, jaki malował się na twarzy Magdaleny, po czym z uśmiechem satysfakcji wyszeptał:

- Bo jestem boski. – i puścił ją, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony, śmiejąc się głośno.

- Niee… - odparła jak tylko wrócił jej oddech. – Jesteś wstrętnym draniem!

Malfoy zrobił minę człowieka, który właśnie usłyszał bardzo przyjemny komplement.

- Właśnie dlatego idziesz ze mną przejść się wzdłuż Zakazanego Lasu. – dodał, nachylając się i prawie leżąc na dziewczynie odgryzł spory kęs kanapki, którą wciąż trzymała w ręce. – I ostrzegam, stawianie oporu sprowokuje zastosowanie okrutnych tortur, które w szlachetnej rodzinie Malfoy'ów przekazywane są zgodnie z tradycją z pokolenia na pokolenie! – dodał z poważną miną (choć powagę umniejszał znacznie kawałek kanapki w jego ustach).

Magda otrząsnęła się z szoku.

- Tak? I co mi zrobisz? – zapytała sceptycznym tonem, unosząc brew i obserwując jak Draco przeżuwa kanapkę zapytała:

- Zjesz mnie?

Malfoy nie odpowiedział od razu – przełknął, stukną różdżką w kubek z lodowata herbatą, który stał nieopodal. Płyn natychmiast znów stał się gorący i parował wesoło, mimo podmuchów wiatru.

- Znacznie lepiej. – odparł w końcu, z wyjątkowo nieprzyzwoitym uśmiechem i, ignorując resztę pytań, pociągnął ją w stronę szkolnych błoni.

-;~*~;-

Aśka pędziła przez drugie piętro, z wysiłkiem omijając przypadkowo napotkanych uczniów. Z hukiem otworzyła drzwi, by znaleźć się na Wielkich Schodach. Pokonywała stopnie nie zwalniając tempa, choć dyszała ciężko i czuła, że jej płuca narażone na kilka dodatkowych chwil takiego wysiłku – eksplodują boleśnie. Gdy zbiegła na sam dół schodów zgięta wpół oparła się o ścianę i dyszała ciężko. Czuła, jak ze zmęczenia uginają się pod nią obite kolana, dodatkowo strasznie dzwoniło jej w uszach.

_"Nie mogę wbiec do niego taka zadyszana…"_ przemknęło jej przez myśl, gdy rozgorączkowana poprawiła ręką zmierzwione loki.

Po minucie bezruchu niecierpliwość wygrała ze zdrowym rozsądkiem i Aśka szybkim twardym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie, otwierając drzwi do lochów.

Zimny, kamienny korytarz, oświetlony rozmigotanym blaskiem pochodni był zupełnie pusty. Aśka była pewna, że nienaturalnie głośne łomotanie jej serca odbijało się głuchym echem i docierało do najdalszych zakamarków.

_"Snape…ja dupcze, Snape! Sam w gabinecie!"_ pomyślała uśmiechając się do siebie szeroko.

Nagle przystanęła z zastanowieniem.

_"Hmmm…będę mu musiała powiedzieć dzień dobry…"_ w zamyśleniu pogłaskała się po brodzie i ruszyła dalej.

- _Dzień dobry_. – powiedziała. – Nie, nie! Nie tak! – skarciła się, obracając się wokół własnej osi. – _Dzień dobry_ - powtórzyła niższym głosem.

- Nieee… - dodała po chwili. – Bardziej… drapieżnie! _Dzień dobry_…_dzień dobry_…_dzień-dobry_…

Gdy dotarła pod klasę eliksirów stanęła nerwowo pod drzwiami, wygładzając czarną szatę i pospiesznie zacierając paski kurzu, które osiadły na niej podczas upadku.

Czuła się tak, jakby ktoś pozbawił ją dolnej ściany żołądka. W końcu po chwili zdobyła się na odwagę i szarpnęła za klamkę.

Szybko przeszła przez klasę, upajając się znajomym zapachem migdałów i mydła, po czym nie tracąc animuszu – zadudniła delikatnie w drzwi gabinetu Snape'a.

- Wejść. – usłyszała stłumiony przez grube drewno, ale wciąż idealnie opanowany, zimny głos.

Nabrała głęboko powietrza i weszła do środka.

Gabinet profesora widziała po raz pierwszy. Było to surowe, kamienne wnętrze, tak samo jak klasa za nim zabudowane półkami, które wypełniały słoje, flakoniki i fiolki wypełnione kolorowymi płynami różnej klarowności i konsystencji. Pod małym, rozetowym oknem, za którym rozciągał się raczej skąpy widok na kamienny most, stało duże czarne jak heban biurko, ukryte pod stosem pergaminów, ksiąg i świstków papieru (najprawdopodobniej klasówek). Za biurkiem, zwrócony twarzą do drzwi, siedział sztywno jego właściciel.

Severus Snape wyglądał, jakby wkroczenie do jego gabinetu oczekiwanej uczennicy nie zrobiło na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Miał na sobie krótką, czarną szatę, bez długiej peleryny, pod którą zwykle ją ukrywał. Pochylał się nisko nad rolką pergaminu, na której nieustannie skrobał coś dobrze zatemperowanym orlim piórem wspaniałej jakości.

Długie, czarne włosy, które w nikłym świetle okienka znów wydawały się tłuste i zaniedbane, opadały łagodnie na kark i czoło, zakrywając twarz nauczyciela. Końcówki dłuższych kosmyków łagodnie łaskotały zapisywany pergamin.

Aśka oparła się o przed chwilą zamknięte drzwi i zaniemówiła. Obserwowała Mistrza Eliksirów, nie mogąc wprost wierzyć, że nie słyszy dzikiego łomotu jej rozszalałego serca.

- Maniery, Oracz. – warknął nagle, nie podnosząc głowy i ani na chwilę nie przestając pisać.

Aśka zachłysnęła się powietrzem i "zaburczała" cicho.

- D-d..d … – cały plan przywitania się uwodzicielskim tonem legł w gruzach. – Dzieńbry-profesorze… - wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu.

Zapanowała chwila ciszy, na tle której skrobanie pióra wydawało się głośne jak ryk głodnego hipogryfa. Snape w końcu przerwał pisanie i podniósł wzrok. Widać było, że jest czymś ogromnie zirytowany.

Yoko przeszedł lekki dreszcz, gdy obdarzył ją spojrzeniem (wkurzonych!) czarnych oczu.

- Zamierza pani tak stać, jak skonfundowana? – zapytał spokojnym, choć groźnie brzmiącym głosem.

Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, uniósł brew z dezaprobatą.

- Rusz się, Oracz. – warknął ponownie czyniąc nerwowy gest ręką.

Aśka na drżących nogach podeszła do biurka, modląc się w duchu, by rumieniec, który oblał jej policzki pozostał niewidoczny w marnym świetle gabinetu. Snape nie spuszczał z niej badawczego spojrzenia czarnych oczu. Gdy stała tuż przy jego biurku – zmarszczył brwi.

- Pani szlaban zacznie się w piętek o piątej po południu. – powiedział, wypisując na małym kawałku pergaminu datę i godzinę kary. – Oczekuje pani punktualnego pojawienia się w sali eliksirów. – złożył pod notatką zamaszysty podpis. – Czy wyrażam się jasno, panno Oracz?

Aśka patrzyła na niego jak zahipnotyzowana. Skinęła jedynie głową, widząc, że mężczyzna znowu unosi brew.

Wyjątkowo mocno ściskała w dłoni karteczkę, którą jej wręczył.

Profesor wstał.

- To wszystko. – powiedział wciąż na nią patrząc. – Możesz odejść.

Yoko ponownie skinęła głową, wtapiając pełne uwielbiania spojrzenie w mężczyznę. Gdy dotarła do drzwi, obróciła się ostatni raz. Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz roztopi się pod jego świdrującym spojrzeniem, co więcej zdawał się w ogóle nie mrugać. Chwytając za klamkę Aśka poczuła, ze ma w głowie zupełną pustkę. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do profesora i pospiesznie opuściła gabinet.

Snape zamrugał parokrotnie. _"Na Merlina!"_ pomyślał oszołomiony.

W następnej chwili miał wrażenie, ze fala przyjemnego, niecodziennego ciepła zalewa mu klatkę piersiową.

-;~*~;-


	5. 4 Joanna do boju!

-;~*~;-

Joanna stała na ławce przed klasą zaklęć, próbując opanować jej drżenie i złapać równowagę, którą zaburzał tłum uczniów, sunących korytarzem trzeciego piętra. W ogromnym mrowiu głów, starała się wypatrzyć czuprynę Magdy. Niecierpliwie podskakiwała w miejscu, znajdując się o cal od upadku, ale nie mogła powstrzymać się od ruchu. Krew w każdej żyłce jej ciała pulsowała szaleńczo, pod wpływem obudzonych niedawno emocji. Jej umysł, wciąż kipiąc z radości, katalogował powoli i wytrwale wszystkie obrazy i dźwięki – głowa pochylona nisko nad pergaminem, haczykowaty nos prawie dotykający blatu, groźne spojrzenie zimnych oczu, szelest jego szaty, gdy powoli podnosił się, każąc jej wyjść. Na jej twarz wpłyną nieprzyzwoicie szeroki uśmiech.

- Rany, ale tłumy… - odezwał się zdyszany Harry, który właśnie stanął na ławce obok niej, chroniąc się od stratowania.

Ale Aśka nie zwróciła na niego najmniejszej uwagi, zamknięta w swoim małym, severusowym świecie.

Tym czasem Magda wkroczyła na korytarz, w towarzystwie Malfoy'a, który łokciami torował sobie drogę.

- Subtelny jesteś, Draco. – rzuciła od niechcenia.

- Ach, to drobnostka. – odrzekł leniwie, wrażając jakiemuś pierwszoklasiście łokieć prosto w nos i nie przejmując się ani trochę głuchym chrupnięciem i płaczem chłopca. – Malfoy'owie mają to we krwi.

Wspięli się na cokół zbroi stojącej pod ścianą i rozejrzeli dookoła. Magda odnalazła wzrokiem Aśkę, stojącą na ławce, z błędnym spojrzeniem i rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy. Próbowała ją zawołać, ale za nic nie mogła przekrzyczeć przechodzącego przez korytarz tłumu. Malfoy widząc jej daremne starania głośno zagwizdał na palcach.

Gryfonka ocknęła się i dostrzegłszy przyjaciółkę zaczęła machać do niej energicznie.

Magda zerknęła na Malfoy'a, który dostrzegł Pottera i obdarzył go wyjątkowo szerokim uśmiechem, ukazującym cały rząd równych, białych zębów z wyraźnie zaostrzonymi kłami. Na chwilę przestała oddychać – takim uśmiechem obdarza się dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela, a nie odwiecznego wroga. Co się dzieje?

- Nie wierze. – powiedziała zdumiona. – Malfoy, czy ty się właśnie uśmiechasz na widok Harry'ego Pottera?

Rzuciła na niego okiem – patrzył dokładnie w ich stronę, a zdziwienie, które malowało się na jego twarzy był tak samo wielkie, jak zaskoczenie Magdy.

Malfoy westchnął i nie odzywając wzroku od Gryfona odezwał się głosem czarodzieja, który właśnie wygrał milion galeonów:

- Po prostu właśnie wyobraziłem sobie, że wielki i wyjątkowo ciężki górski troll usiadł na nim przez przypadek.

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem i zeszła z cokołu. Tłum zrzedł i znowu można było poruszać się po korytarzu w miarę swobodnie.

- Porozmawiamy później – rzuciła do blondyna i podeszła do przyjaciółki, która zwinnie zeskoczyła z ławki.

Potter, z oszołomieniem wciąż odbitym na twarzy, powlókł się do klasy.

- Nie uwierzysz! – wrzasnęła Aśka cienkim głosem.

- Opowiedz mi o tym… - westchnęła w odpowiedzi i także weszła do klasy.

Podczas gdy profesor Flitwick, wykładał reszcie klasy lekcję o urokach powodujących wypadanie włosów, Magda i Aśka dyskutowały żywo w ostatniej ławce.

Ślizgonce ciężko było pogodzić się z tym, ze to nie jej trafiło się to drobne sam na sam z ulubionym nauczycielem, dlatego wysłuchiwała jej w milczeniu z bardzo mocno zaciśniętymi ustami. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że przytrafiło jej się coś takiego, z drugiej – gotowała się ze złości, dlatego zapytana o Malfoy'a udzieliła skąpej w słowa i emocje odpowiedzi. Jednak jej gniew nigdy nie trwał długo - nie potrafiła przesadnie denerwować się na Gryfonkę, dlatego pocieszała ją myśl, że irracjonalna irytacja za niedługo sama jej przejdzie.

Kilka następnych lekcji minęło spokojnie. Przed ostatnia rozdzieliły się – Joanna skierowała się w stronę wysokiej wieży, by dotrzeć na wróżbiarstwo na wróżbiarstwo, a Magda zeszła na dół na starożytne runy. Obiecały sobie, ze spotkają się wieczorem, przed kolacją przy szkolnym jeziorze.

-;~*~;-

Tafla jeziora zmąciła się pod podmuchem chłodnego, wieczornego wiatru.

- I tak zbyt wiele nie zrobię. – rzuciła Aśka, wpatrując się w niebo, mieniące się barwami złota i oranżu zachodzącego słońca.

Leżała na wznak na okrągłych kamieniach, szczelnie otulona grubą szatą i szkarłatno-złotym szalikiem. Nie podnosząc głowy zerknęła na Magdę, przechadzającą się niespokojnie wzdłuż linii wody.

- No, w końcu to tylko szlaban. – odpowiedziała. – Albo _aż_ szlaban. I tak strasznie ci zazdroszczę… - dodała po chwili.

- Mieszkasz w lochach, widujesz go częściej niż ja, więc bardzo proszę bez-prertensji. – odrzekła żartobliwym tonem, w charakterystyczny sposób akcentując każde słowo.

Ślizgonka przewróciła oczami i zaśmiała się pod nosem.

- Czemu mam wizje, że wejdziesz tam, powiesz dzień dobry i rzucisz się na niego? – zapytała.

- Czemu ja mam wizję, że wejdę tam, a on będzie ubrany w czarny lateks?

Wybuchły śmiechem, który uciekł na puste błonia i odbijał się echem od tafli wody.

- Już widzę ten pejczyk w ręku – _"I'm gonna teach you a lessom, bitch!"_ – Magda parsknęła donośnie.

- Taaa, _"Who's your daddy? Who's your daddy?"_

Aśka zgięła się w pół i podparła na łokciach, a Magda siadła ciężko, ocierając z twarzy łzy śmiechu. Obie wciąż nie przestawały chichotać.

Gdy salwa śmiechu ustała obie zamilkły z uśmiechami na twarzach, obserwując jak słońce schodzi coraz niżej za horyzont.

Magda oddychała głęboko, wciągając do płuc wilgotny zapach jeziora i mokrych kamieni. Potem wstała i poprawiając szalik powiedziała ponuro:

- Za niedługo S.U.M-y… Szlag, musze się przyłożyć do transmutacji!

Kopnęła kamyk, który z głuchym grzechotem potoczył się wprost do jeziora.

Wielka Kałamarnica poruszyła z niezadowoleniem mackami, mącąc czarna powierzchnię wody.

Aśka westchnęła z krzywym uśmiechem.

- No jak mawia klasyk: trzeba-trzeba, trzeba się pouczyć… - wymamrotała, spoglądając na nią znacząco.

Odpowiedziała jej sceptycznym spojrzeniem. Potem siedziały chwile w milczeniu.

Magda podniosła rękę do góry.

- Ej, co ci przypomina tamta chmura?

-;~*~;-

Ciemności lochu, równie przenikliwe jak jego chłód i wilgotny zapach stęchlizny, rozpraszał jedynie błysk w oczach Severusa Snape'a. Ubrany w krótką, zapinaną na długi rządek guzików, czarna szatę stał przed drzwiami swojego gabinetu, z rękami mocno zaciśniętymi na piersi. Joanna przełknęła głośno ślinę, lunatycznym krokiem podchodząc coraz bliżej. _Wygląda jak nietoperz_ – przemknęło jej przez myśl. Wbiła wzrok w swoje stopy - …zaraz, zaraz, od kiedy mundurek jest taki krótki? _Coś mi tu nie gra…_Twarz Snape'a pogrążona była w mroku. Widać było jedynie skrawek wykrzywionych w dziwnym grymasie ust, dlatego Joanna rzuciła okiem na splecione dłonie –_ Są jakieś takie…nienaturalnie wielkie. Łapska jak u niedźwiedzia__*_. Wszystko wokół wydawało się osnute mgłą, która rozmywała kontury przedmiotów i sprawiała, że wnętrze gabinetu zlewało się w zamazany wir barw. Chwilę potem zabłysło światło i wszystko stało się perfekcyjnie wyraźne – zdziwiona obróciła się. Snape krzątał się przy swoim biurku. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że ma ogromne wąsy, okrągłe okulary i pacynkę na szyi. Przetarła mocno oczy – nie, nie było żadnych wąsów. Co jej się działo? Spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów, który przyglądał się jej badawczo. Spojrzenie czarnych oczu zdawało się przeszywać ją na wylot. Nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, Snape zamaszystym ruchem ręki strącił na ziemię stojącą uprzednio na stole fiolkę, która ze szklanym brzękiem potoczyła się kilkadziesiąt centymetrów za dziewczynę.

- Ojej. Niezdara ze mnie – powiedział profesor tonem, jakiego Aśka nigdy przedtem u niego nie słyszała, a jego oczy, wpatrzone w nią, z dziwnym błyskiem zwęziły się, nadając całej twarzy tajemniczy wyraz – Mogłabyś mi podnieść tę fiolkę? – dorzucił zwijając usta w dziubek i wskazując palcem zgiętej ręki na szkło.

Aśka zamrugała zdziwiona, ale odwróciła się powoli i pochylając się po szklane naczynie, starała się nie myśleć o krótkiej spódniczce mundurka. W tej samej chwili rozległo się głuche klapnięcie – a chropowata, ciepła męska dłoń chwyciła jej prawy pośladek, kiedy nagle…

Otworzyła oczy.

Snape. Wąsy. Fiolka. Tyłek?

- Hyyyyyyyyyy! – wrzasnęła nagle, budząc przy tym cale damskie dormitorium. - Szlaban! Dzisiaj! Snape! O ja dupcze!

Nie czekając, aż reszta jej koleżanek otrząśnie się ze snu na tyle, być zmyć jej głowę za ten niespodziewany wybuch emocji – z uśmiechem rozciągającym się coraz szerzej na noszącej jeszcze ślady snu twarzy – chwyciła za różdżkę i zaklęciem lewitującym powiodła za sobą wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, z zawrotną szybkością biegnąc do łazienki. Kiedy się tam już znalazła (budząc przy okazji całą galerię pomstujących na nią portretów), zamknęła drzwi na klucz i podekscytowana zaczęła szorować zęby. Kręciła się stale przed lustrem, z przepełniających ją emocji nie mogąc złapać tchu.

- Rany, rety, o ja dupcze… - bełkotała do siebie układając włosy. – Dzień dobry, profesorze, Joanna Oracz stawia się na szlaban… – powiedziała do swojego odbicia, wyobrażając sobie Snape'a ubranego w lśniący, lateksowy kostium z dziurą w wiadomych męskich strefach, przysiadającego na biurku, mierzącego ją uwodzicielskim spojrzeniem. – Taaak, jasne, a potem rzucę się na niego, póki nie ulegnie, lub nie zrzuci mnie z siebie za pomocą mocnego oszałamiacza! – zaśmiała się.

- Sever you can drive my car! Tra-ta-ta-ta-ta! Yes I'm gonna be a star! And Severus I love you! Beeeb-beeep-beep-beep yeah!– śpiewała pod nosem, gdy drżenie rąk uniemożliwiało jej pomalowanie rzęs tuszem.

Oddychając nerwowo starła z nosa ostatnią czarną plamę i przejrzała się dokładnie w lustrze, oglądając twarz i sylwetkę z każdej możliwej strony. Zadowolona, wciąż uśmiechając się do siebie nieprzyzwoicie szeroko, założyła na szyję koraliki i podekscytowana otworzyła z rozmachem drzwi i wybiegła w podskokach, gdy nagle…

ŁUBUDU!

Z łoskotem wylądowała na haftowanym dywanie, spektakularnie rozpłaszczając się na całej szerokości korytarza. _"Za dużo tych upadków ostatnio…"_, pomyślała widząc przed oczami, nie gwiazdy, lecz mrocznego Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Na Salazara! Mój kochany Gryfonie, trajkotasz jak Filch po kocimiętce. – Usłyszała nad sobą znajomy głos. – Idę o zakład, że o twoim szlabanie wie już cały zamek.

Joanna zaczęła wstawać i choć ból pulsował jej w obitym podbródku, na jej twarzy wciąż gościł nienaturalnie szeroki uśmiech.

- Szlaban! – Wykrzyknęła, najprawdopodobniej zamiast "Cześć!".

- Ooo to jakaś nowa forma gry w pomidora? – Zapytała Ślizgonka spoglądając na nią sceptycznie.

Opierała się o ścianę tuż obok drzwi do łazienki, tupiąc wymownie stopą odzianą w czarny, wojskowy but. Wyglądała doprawdy żałośnie z bladą cerą i zaczerwienionymi, opuchniętymi oczami. Wciąż poluzowywała niedbale zawiązany krawat.

- Madżu… - zaczęła Joanna, na chwilę odpychając od siebie fantazje o Snape'ie – Płakałaś? Przyznaj się!

Magda zaprzestała krawatowych czynności i odwróciła wzrok, wpatrując się z przesadną intensywnością w drugi koniec korytarza.

- No przecież mnie możesz powiedzieć. – Nalegała Yoko.

Magda obróciła się do niej raptownie z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

- TY…ty…ty fusie herbaciany! – krzyknęła pełną piersią, po czym umilkła na chwilę i odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą. – Uf, już mi lepiej.

Aśka patrzyła na nią skołowana. Magda poruszała się niespokojnie, przestępując z nogi na nogę i nerwowo targając rąbek spódnicy.

- No, bo po prostu… no, bo…to nie jest tak, że ja nie przeżywam tego twojego szlabanu. – Wydukała zawstydzona. – Sev znaczy dla mnie tyle samo, co dla ciebie. Ale wiesz, że ci kibicuje, prawda?

Aśka roześmiała się serdecznie, a echo poniosło wyraz jej rozbawienia daleko w głąb korytarza.

- Jasne, że wiem, _Boobsy Monster__**_. A co z Malfoy'em? – Zapytała po chwili milczenia.

Twarz dziewczyny trochę pojaśniała.

- A wiesz… rozmawiamy. – mruknęła z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym dodała swoim zwykłym, zdecydowanym tonem – Chodź, idziemy na śniadanie. Trzeba nam dużo werwy, by zarywać Severka na eliksirach!

Przez jakiś czas szły w milczeniu. Gdy dotarły do Wielkich Schodów, zauważyły, że zamek powoli wypełnia się mieszkańcami pozostałych domów, śpieszących na śniadanie lub do biblioteki.

- Ładnie wyglądasz, pipo. – Odezwała się Magda zerkając na przyjaciółkę z ukosa. – Mam wizję, że wejdziesz do lochu, a Snape zrobi przetok przez biurko i powie ci: _"I'm a sexual tiger! Roar!"__***_?

Dziewczyny trzęsły się ze śmiechu, schodząc po schodach, wzbudzając tym samym zainteresowanie innych uczniów.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć o czym ja myślałam… - odparła Joanna.

Podczas śniadania Yoko wciąż wierciła się na swoim miejscu, trzęsącymi się rękami nie mogła utrzymać pucharku z sokiem, a ściśnięty z emocji żołądek nie był w stanie przyjmować pokarmów.

Przy stole Ślizgonów Magda skutecznie omijała wzrokiem zarówno ją, jak i Malfoy'a, głośno domagającego się kawy i Pansy, szczebioczącą przesadnie słodkie komplementy pod adresem jego dzisiejszej fryzury.

Joanna czyniła starania usunięcia plam po dyniowym soku, za pomocą różdżki, nie zauważając ciekawskich spojrzeń swoich rówieśników.

- Jak myślisz, dlaczego Aśka się tak ekscytuje szlabanem u Snape'a? – szepną Potter do swojego rudego przyjaciela, gdy nie mógł wyciągnąć jednoznacznych wniosków ze swoich obserwacji.

Weasley oparł się wygodnie i nałożył na talerz kolejną porcję jajecznicy.

- A bo ja wiem… - wymruczał sięgając po sztućce. – Jeśli chcesz znać moją opinię, ujmę ją w dwóch słowach – "Ohydne zboczenie".

Joanna nie była jednak zdolna zrozumieć, że to właśnie o niej rozmawiają chłopcy. Była zbyt zajęta obserwowaniem Severusa Snape'a, który właśnie sięgał po codzienną filiżankę kawy.

-;~*~;-

Dla Joanny i Magdaleny w całym Hogwarcie był tylko jeden taki przedmiot, w związku z którym przerwa była absolutnie za długa, a były to oczywiście eliksiry. Jeśli następną lekcją w podziale godzin był ów przedmiot, obie pędziły prosto do lochów, ignorując kilka chwil wolnego czasu, które mogłyby spożytkować ciesząc się słońcem na szkolnych błoniach lub małą przekąską w kuchni, zaserwowaną z najwyższą uniżonością przez domowe skrzaty. Zamiast tego wybierały siedzenie na zwiniętych szatach, na twardej, kamiennej posadzce zimnego lochu, tuż przed pomieszczeniem, w którym odbywały się eliksiry. Czasami udawało im się tam dotrzeć nim Mistrz Eliksirów zakończył lekcje, a wtedy z ogromnym napięciem czekały, aż wyjdzie, przepełniony emocjami – złością lub irytacją, albo po prostu codzienną pogardą i chłodem, które nadają jego krokom determinacji i imponującego zdecydowania. W tych rzadkich przypadkach nie zaszczycał ich nawet spojrzeniem, jakby w ogóle nie był świadom ich obecności. Nie był to jednak bodziec wystarczająco przekonujący, by zdecydowały się zaprzestać szalonego pędzenia do podziemia, dlatego tuż po pospiesznym śniadaniu, (podczas którego zemocjonowana Gryfonka nie była w stanie przełknąć ani kęsa) prześcigając się nawzajem, pomknęły w kierunku lochów.

Magda zbiegła szaleńczo po schodach, cudem unikając bolesnego upadku i wybicia cennych zębów. Joanna biegła o krok za nią, a łopot ich szat mieszający się ze śmiechem i sapaniem wywołał Irytka z jednej z klas. Poltergaist zrezygnował z dokuczania im i odpłyną w kierunku wyjścia, miotając soczystymi przekleństwami i plując głośno na ściany i schody.

- Pierwsza! – krzyknęła tryumfalnie Magda, klepiąc dłonią drewniane drzwi lochu, w którym odbywały się eliksiry.

Obie opierały się o suchy kawałek ściany, oddychając ciężko po szaleńczej gonitwie.

- Oszustka… - wydyszała Yoko, poprawiając koszulę.

Przyjaciółka łypnęła na nią spode łba, wydając z siebie niezrozumiały odgłos irytacji.

- Że niby na jakiej podstawie? – zapytała nieskładnie.

- Ależ to bardzo proste. – odrzekła Joanna, prostując się. – Jesteś Ślizgonem…

- Oż ty! _Et tu Brute?_ A gdzie się podziała gryfońska wolność od uprzedzeń?

Aśka roześmiała się krótko.

- Sama wiesz, że… - i urwała nagle, wbijając towarzyszce łokieć w bok i entuzjastycznie wskazywała coś brodą.

Magda przełknęła gorzką wiązankę przekleństw i obejrzała się.

Korytarzem, prosto ku klasie eliksirów, kroczył Severus Snape. Pęd powietrza sprawiał, że dół jego szaty unosił się, upodabniając go do wielkiego czarnego nietoperza. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, gdy szedł pospiesznie z wzrokiem utkwionym w nieokreślonej przestrzeni. Tym czasem dziewczęta stały zupełnie nieruchomo, bojąc się, że drobny gest lub głębszy oddech, sprawi, że obraz Snape'a pryśnie, jak bańka mydlana, zgładzona przez powiew silnego wiatru. Gdy dotarł do drzwi, otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i odetchnął płytko, a spojrzenie jego czarnych oczu padło na dwie uczennice, które, doprawdy, wpatrywały się w niego, jakby miał na sobie nie dzienną szatę, tylko damską koszulę nocną w pastelowych kolorach. Już miał skrzywić się z niesmakiem, gdy jego wzrok na dłużej zatrzymał się na niebieskich oczach Gryfonki.

Aśka poczuła, jak oddech więźnie jej w płucach, a źrenice rozszerzają się, gdy napotkała spojrzenie Snape'a. Rysy jego twarzy wydawały się dziwnie ostre i wyraźne, na tle bladego światła dziennego i niebieskiego blasku piwnicznych świec. Usta profesora wygięły się w półuśmiechu – grymasie niepozbawionym zjadliwości, ale mniej ironicznym i drwiącym niż zazwyczaj. Widząc to, Ślizgonka uśmiechnęła się słodko:

- Dzień dobry, profesorze. – Zaszczebiotała radośnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów mruknął coś niezrozumiale i nie odrywał wzroku od Joanny, która czuła, że zaraz ugną się pod nią nogi, miękkie jak wata, a z ust pocieknie niepohamowana powódź śliny. Z nieodłącznym chłodem otworzył drzwi klasy i wszedł do środka, szeleszcząc połami płaszcza.

Magda czuła się tak, jakby przygniótł ją właśnie olbrzymi, bardzo piękny i drogi fortepian, spadający z wysokości trzydziestu stóp, a potem roztrzaskał się w drobny mak na czubku jej głowy. Zignorowana do granic możliwości zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

- C-co to było? – wykrzyknęła oburzona, gdy upewniła się, że profesor nie może jej usłyszeć.

Aśka nic nie odpowiedziała, stała tylko oszołomiona, słysząc bicie własnego rozszalałego serca.

- Lepiej chodźmy do klasy… - powiedziała słabo i wkroczyła do pomieszczenia.

Siadły obok siebie w jednej z ostatnich ławek środkowego rzędu, szykując swoje kociołki do dzisiejszych zajęć. Snape stał przy oknie, odwrócony do nich tyłem, z rękami splecionymi za plecami, ignorując otaczającą go wrzawę. Klasa powoli wypełniała się uczniami z Gryffindoru i Slytherinu. Malfoy szturchnął lekko Magdę, gdy przechodził koło ich stolika.

W momencie, gdy gong ogłosił koniec przerwy, profesor obrócił się powoli do uczniów, wśród których zapanowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Majestatycznym, ale szybkim gestem sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął różdżkę. Machną nią w kierunku tablicy, która obróciła się, ukazując klasie listę składników oraz stronę z podręcznika, na której znajdowała się receptura wykonania.

Snape zmierzył wzrokiem uczniów, szczególnie nienawistnym spojrzeniem obrzucając Pottera i przemówił głosem cichym, spokojnym i na wskroś przejmującym.

- Dzisiaj, - zaczął, a Aśka i Magda westchnęły głęboko z nieukrywanym uwielbieniem. – będziecie ważyć bardzo złożony, a jednocześnie jeden z najbardziej przydatnych eliksirów uśmierzających ból. Prostacy nazwą go płynem przeciwbólowym i tak zapewne będziecie na niego wołać do końca swoich dni. Fachowy i właściwy termin określający ten wywar to _Vigora Liquidis_. – gdy zorientował się, że wszyscy wpatrują się w niego, skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie i zagrzmiał groźnie – Na co czekacie? Brać się do roboty!****

Mina Snape'a, czy raczej grymas wstrętu wykwitający na jego ustach, jasno wyrażała, że podczas lekcji, równie przyjemnej jak dojrzewające czyraki, większość swoich uczniów uważał za nieznośnie towarzystwo. Jedyną, natychmiastową i zawsze skutkującą kuracją, jaką wybierał, by poprawić sobie humor nie były zioła, jak u profesor Sprout, alkohol jak u gajowego Hagrida, ani muzyka jak u dyrektora Arbuza. Severus preferował znacznie bardziej klasyczną i wyszukaną rozrywkę – gnębienie Gryfonów; (Jako forma nieszkodliwego oszustwa, lub też – jak wolał to nazywać – ślizgońskich metod bojowych, w nieustającej rywalizacji z profesor McGonagall).

Dzisiaj jego wzrok, wyjątkowo przeszywający, świdrował tylko jedną osobę w całej klasie, a była to Joanna, która właśnie zaczynała niezdarnie kroić korzenie stokrotki, trzęsącymi się rękami.

- Zobaczmy… - powiedział tajemniczym głosem profesor. – Kto chciały dziś zaprezentować klasie sporządzanie _Vigora Liquidis_?

W sali zapadła cisza, jak zwykle, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów zadawał pytanie i z błyskiem satysfakcji w czarnych oczach obserwował, sponad uniesionej twarzy, panikę i otumanienie, jakie sam wywołał. Oczywiście w klasie zawsze znajdowała się jedna osoba, która stanowiła wyjątek potwierdzający regułę - Hermiona Granger, która wprost kipiała z chęci zaprezentowania przed wszystkimi swoich, opartych na merytorycznej wiedzy umiejętności, wiercąc się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu. Natomiast przerażony Harry, siedzący obok dziewcząt w przeciwległej ławce, zsuwał się coraz niżej na swoim krześle, rozpaczliwie próbując się ukryć za bulgoczącym kociołkiem.

Haczykowaty nos Snape'a uniósł się nieznacznie, gdy uśmiechnął się kpiąco, a jego oczy zabłysły tryumfalnie.

- Ach, Potter, jak to dobrze, że zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika. – wycedził, czyniąc rękami teatralny gest i rozpinając płaszcz (na co Magda mocno dźgnęła łokciem Joannę, by nie uroniła ani jednej chwili tego widoku) i we władczy sposób wskazując na kocioł.

Skonfundowany Harry nie mógł zdobyć się na jakikolwiek ruch.

- Proszę łaskawie podejść do kotła, panie Potter i postarać się do niego nie wpaść. – pospieszył go niecierpliwie, skromną uwagą wprawiając w rechot Ślizgońską część klasy.

Chcąc czy nie – Potter wstał zrezygnowany i podniósłszy wysoko głowę, by zachować resztki godności, wziął podręcznik i wyruszył, by stracić punkty, pocieszyć Snape'a i rozbawić wstrętnych drani z Slytherinu.

Mistrz Eliksirów delektował się widokiem nieudolnych prób, jakie Potter podejmował w starciu z wrzącym kotłem. Rozkosznie było patrzeć, jak tańczy dookoła niego, rozdygotanymi rękami preparując składniki i podtrzymując podniszczony podręcznik. Magda, podobnie jak pozostali mieszkańcy Domu Węża, śmiałą się szyderczo, rozbawiona rozrywką, jaką zapewnił im opiekun domu.

Joanna nie słyszała jednak ani śmiechu przyjaciółki, ani gwaru panującego w klasie, ani bulgotania swojego wywaru. Z ogromnym napięciem zerkała na profesora, by zauważyć, że już dawno oderwał wzrok od znienawidzonego ucznia. Zamiast tego, uporczywie przyglądał się…jej. Czarne oczy, o twardym jak kamień spojrzeniu sprawiały, że nie mogła skupić się na siekaniu ingrediencji. Może było tak naprawdę, a może podpowiadała jej to jedynie wyobraźnia, ale zdawało jej się, że jego oczy przekazują jej niemą wiadomość.

Kontakt wzrokowy został przerwany za sprawą imponującego odgłosu niewielkiej eksplozji.

Snape, pośród salw (a raczej ryków głównie Ślizgońskiego) śmiechu, wstał i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

- To zaiste przełomowy dzień dla wybitnej jednostki "Zespołu Żałosnej Nieudolności", Potter.

Snape z szyderczą miną podszedł do pokrytego sadzą Gryfona, wciąż stojącego nad osmolonym kociołkiem, w którym iskrzyła się smętna resztka nieudanego eliksiru. Nauczyciel nabrał trochę mazi do chochli i wlał ją powrotem do kotła z sporej wysokości, tak, że rozległ się przy tym donośny chlupot, zwracając uwagę reszty uczniów na porażkę Pottera. – Doprawdy, nie mam pojęcia co _to_ jest. – Powiedział dobitnie, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. – Chłopcze, tobie nie powierzyłbym nawet czynności zaparzania herbaty, bo zapewne zjadałbyś fusy. Ach i jeszcze jedno, - dodał po chwili, na powrót zaglądając do mętnej zawiesiny w kotle – w twoim "eliksirze" – powiedział z namysłem akcentując słowo "eliksir" – pływa mucha.

Harry stał przed nim z zaciśniętymi pięściami, a jego twarz kwitła rumieńcem purpury, spowodowanym złością i wstydem z powodu kolejnego upokorzenia. Zdeterminowany sapną i otworzył usta. Magda zdołała dostrzec, jak Weasley i Granger, z paniką ukrytą w przerażonych spojrzeniach, energicznie potrząsają głowami. Ich wysiłki i wstrzymany oddech poszedł jednak na marne.

- Grrr… - Warknął Harry, a Snape spojrzał na niego władczo, wyraźnie rozbawiony jego bezsilną złością. – Oczywiście, że to mucha! – krzyknął. – Nie spodziewał się pan chyba hiszpańskiej inkwizycji!*****

Jego krzyk odbił się echem od ścian lochu. Ślizgoni wyszczerzyli zęby w uśmiechach, a Gryfoni zdążyli jedynie pomyśleć to, co odbijało się na twarzy Pottera, który najwyraźniej właśnie uświadomił sobie co powiedział – _"O Merlinie, odejmie nam z milion punktów…"_

Jednak Mistrz Eliksirów zamkną na chwilę oczy, po czym wzrokiem burzącym mury spojrzał na swój senny koszmar, obnażając przy tym niebezpiecznie zęby.

- Bardzo ładnie, Potter, jestem pod wrażeniem twoich osiągnięć w dziedzinie artykulacji zgłosek. – mówił idealnie spokojny Snape. – Oby tak dalej, a zostaniesz kolejnym pracowitym i łaskawym woźnym, jak pan Filch. – zakończył dobitnie . – A i przy okazji – dodał z jadowitym uśmiechem. – Gryffindor traci 30 punktów.

-;~*~;-

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, drogi Gryfonie, - szepnęła Magda, – dlaczego tak uparcie wpatrujesz się w ten zegar?

Trwała wyjątkowo nudna lekcja numerologii w jednej z wyjątkowo nudnych klas w Hogwarcie. Owszem, miała piękne drewniane sklepienie i toporne ściany z zimnego kamienia, lecz brak jej w niej było magicznych plakatów i tablic, przyrządów, tajemniczych szaf, lub choćby zwykłej wazy, którą ktoś mógłby roztłuc przez przypadek. Poza starym wieszakiem, czterema rzędami podwójnych ławek, ciężkim biurkiem i ogromną czarną tablicą, nad którą wisiał staroświecki zegar o pięknie rzeźbionych wskazówkach, pomieszczenie było zupełnie puste. Tymczasem w pośród studentów zapanowała cisza przerywana jedynie przez skrobanie piór po pergaminach. Pilni uczniowie zajęci byli wnikliwym studiowaniem instrukcji z pożółkłych stron podręczników, przepisywaniem ważnych uwag i ujawnianiem znaczeń ciągów cyfr, które profesor Vector przy pomocy zaklęcia zapisała na tablicy. Magdalena i Joanna naturalnie nie zaliczały się do tej grupy.

- Próbuję przesunąć wskazówki siłą woli! – odpowiedziała śmiertelnie poważna Yoko, lekko mrużąc oczy.

Każda sekunda dzieląca ją od wieczornego szlabanu stawała się niemożliwą do wytrzymania torturą nudy i choć z całej ukrytej w sobie magicznej mocy starała się nie myśleć o upływie czasu, nie mogła odpędzić od siebie myśli o tym ile jeszcze będzie musiała czekać. A co tu dużo mówić – czas wlókł się jak stara sznurówka.

Magda przeciągnęła się na krześle i ziewnęła otwarcie, nie czyniąc nawet prób ukrycia znudzenia. Zaczęła bębnić palcami w okładkę zeszytu, rzucając mętne spojrzenie profesor Vector, która łypała na nią groźnie. Udając, że bierze się do roboty chwyciła za pióro i zaczęła gryzmolić coś na czystych kartkach. Tego dnia nie czeka ją już absolutnie nic interesującego – zaklęcia, transmutacja, obiad i dwie godziny obrony przed czarną magią. Dodatkowo jedyną wieczorną rozrywką będzie chrapanie Pansy Parkinson i umieranie z zazdrości w związku z szlabanem najlepszej przyjaciółki. Cóż, przynajmniej nie będzie się musiała kłopotać z pracą domową.

Aśka poczuła, że coś kłuje ją w ramie.

- Przestań mnie dźgać tym piórem, Pinczer. – powiedziała nie odrywając wzroku od tarczy zegara.

- Bo cooooo? – zapytała przyjaciółka groteskowym tonem. – Dzisiaj świata poza Sevem nie widzisz, czy ty w ogóle zauważasz, że aktualnie jestem w trakcie robienia ci wielkiej atramentowej plamy na rękawie?

Aśka poderwała się raptownie, zadarła rękaw szaty, by odkryć, że nie ma na nim nawet kropli atramentu. Spojrzała na Ślizgonkę z wyrzutem.

- To tak, żebyś złapała kontakt z rzeczywistością. – wyjaśniła z miną niewiniątka.

Wtedy niedaleko nauczycielskiego biurka coś huknęło solidnie. Przestraszeni uczniowie poderwali się natychmiast z ciekawością i strachem szukając źródła dziwnego dźwięku. Przy tablicy stała profesor Vector z rumieńcem wściekłości na twarzy, a z różdżki, którąś trzymała w mocno zaciśniętej ręce, sypały się iskry.

- Dosyć tego! – krzyknęła histerycznie kobieta. – Pinczer, do tablicy albo Slytherin pożegna się z punktami!

- Ale bez nerwów. – mruknęła Magda wstając.

-;~*~;-

Snape otworzył powoli skrzypiące drzwi swoich komnat i zdecydowanym krokiem przestąpił pogrążone w półmroku pokoje, po czym znużony opadł na fotel obok wygasłego kominka. Wydał z siebie zduszony pomruk ulgi i zamkną oczy. Czuł, jak marne światło, prześlizgujące się przez świetlik kładzie się na jego twarzy, pogłębiając cienie pod oczami. Pochylił się ze wstrętem. Złość, którą czuł do samego siebie zupełnie odebrała mu resztki apetytu. Postanowił całkowicie oczyścić myśli. Wyrzucić cztery głosy brzęczące mu natrętnie w głowie, wyrzucić uśmiechniętą twarz sędziwego dyrektora, tępe twarze rozwrzeszczanych uczniów, eksplozje kotłów na jego zajęciach, profesor Vector szczebioczącą obelgi pod adresem uczniów z jego domu, a przede wszystkim – spojrzenie, któremu szybko ustąpiły wspomnienia zielonych oczu. Severus wstał czując kolejną falę wściekłości kłującą go w pierś. Z mocno zaciśniętą szczęką podszedł do szafki, w której przechowywał prywatne eliksiry, lub ich eksperymentalne zaczątki, oraz puste szkło. Wyją jedną sporą flaszkę i uważając, by drżącymi w furii dłońmi nie złamać różdżki, przyłożył ją do skroni i wyszarpał mieniącą się, srebrzystą nitkę wspomnień. Niecierpliwie strzepną ją do naczynia, przeklinając pod nosem dyrektora i jego myślodsiewnię. Gdy skończył zakorkował fiolkę zaklęciem i pospiesznie zamkną ją w składziku. _Dość tego, Severusie Snape, nie masz już szesnastu lat i najwyższa pora, byś wziął się w garść._ Pomyślał gniewnie, ściągając czarną szatę i rzucając ją na oparcie fotela. Przeszedł do kolejnej, równie słabo oświetlonej izby, by usiąść przy stole całkowicie zakrytym przez mniej lub bardziej zapisane zwoje pergaminów.

- Popatrzmy, - mrukną pod nosem, a jego oczy wypełniały się powoli złośliwymi ognikami. – Grffindor, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff… - mruczał kreśląc wielkie czarne zera w górnych rogach prac. – Ravenclaw…hmmm, nawet rozsądne – zadowalający. – przyznał z niechęcią.

Właśnie miał zamiar zabrać się za pisanie obszernego i wyjątkowo nasączonego jadem komentarza do pracy Neville'a Longbottoma. Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy zamoczył koniuszek pióra w czarnym atramencie, ale zamiast skrobania stalówki rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Trzy rytmiczne uderzenia.

Snape przełkną głośno ślinę. Rozpaczliwie rozejrzał się dookoła, ale wiedział, że nie ma dla niego żadnej drogi ucieczki.

Może jednak uda mu się wcisnąć do szafy?

Pukanie rozległo się znowu.

_Kiedyś zabiję tego starca…_

- Wejść. – powiedział z mocą.

Nie zdążył nawet powtórnie nabrać powietrza, gdy drzwi uchyliły się hałaśliwie.

- Severusie! – zaczął rozpromieniony dyrektor zamykając drzwi gibkim ruchem bioder. – Naturalnie oczekuję cię dziś wieczór w moim gabinecie! Tuż po kolacji! Im więcej czasu przed północą tym lepiej! – zaśmiał się, zachwycony wizją kilkugodzinnego przysłuchiwania się Żukom, pogryzania Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków i, rzecz jasna, doprowadzania Severusa do pewnej śmierci w skutek przewlekłych nerwic.

- Pan wybaczy, dyrektorze. – zaczął mężczyzna, odkładając czarne pióro z powrotem do kałamarza – Szlaban.

Dumbledore mrugną do niego zza swoich okularów-połówek i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że dostałeś szlaban Severusie? – zapytał żartobliwie, podchodząc do biurka.

_Tak zrobię, najlepiej przy pomocy żeliwnego kotła, to dopiero będzie frajda…_

Mistrz Eliksirów za wszelką cenę starał się nie wybuchnąć.

Dyrektor muskał palcami stosy pergaminów.

- Severusie, przemęczasz się. – wznowił swoją paplaninę staruszek. – Nie powiesz mi chyba, że bycie podwójnym szpiegiem i głównym wytwórcą odtrutek dla Zakonu perfekcyjnie idzie w parze z nauczaniem studentów dość odpornych na widzę, zwłaszcza przy twoich metodach wychowawczych. Sam musisz przyznać, że twoje życie to nie bułka z masłem.

Każdy mięsień w ciele Snape'a napiął się boleśnie.

- Nic mi nie jest. – odrzekł cierpko. – Dziś nie mam czasu, Albusie.

Przez chwilę milczeli, nie spoglądając na siebie. Dyrektor ściągnął brwi i uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.

- Myślę, – powiedział kierując się ku wyjściu. – że po szlabanie, będziesz potrzebował kubka herbaty. Dla uspokojenia przed snem.

Oglądną się przez ramię.

- Do zobaczenia, Severusie.

-;~*~;-

Wielką Salę wypełniały zapachy serwowanej kolacji, pobrzękiwania sztućców i gwar pogodnych rozmów uczniów, strudzonych całym dniem nauki, pokrzepiających się wizją weekendowego wypadu do Hogsmeade. Przy stole Ślizgonów zamyślona Magda przeżuwała powoli kawałek tosta z dżemem. Z całej siły starała się wymyślić sobie odpowiednie zajęcie na wieczór, takie, które pozwoliłoby jej nie myśleć, jak przebiega szlaban jej przyjaciółki.

A co najgorsze - przeczuwała, że szachy i gra w eksplodującego durnia tym razem nie zdadzą egzaminu.

Westchnęła ciężko. Mieszkańcy Domu Lwa, ubrani na mugolską modłę, dyskutowali o czymś żywo, śmiejąc się w głos i klepiąc nawzajem po ramionach. Oczywiście każdy z nich miał rozanieloną minę, tak jakby sławetne kadzidełka i gramofonowe płyty już dawno poszły w ruch. Pośród tej ferii barw i uśmiechów nie trudno było dostrzec wyróżniającą się osóbkę w mundurku i czarnej szacie. Aśka siedziała odsunięta od grupy przyjaciół, zajęta przecinaniem kanapki na talerzu z chirurgiczną wprost precyzją i skupieniem. Magda podniosła się ciężko, podeszła do stołu i usiadła naprzeciwko niej. Oparła łokcie na stole, na jednej ręce podtrzymując głowę, drugą nalewając sobie soku z dyni do wolnego pucharka.

Joanna spojrzała na nią i skrzywiła się, a grymas ten oddawał równocześnie podekscytowanie i rosnące napięcie.

- Zjedz coś. – Zachęciła ją niemrawo. – Kto wie, ile będziesz tam siedzieć.

Ale Joanna zacisnęła usta i pokręciła głową.

Ślizgonka prychnęła, pociągnęła łyk z pucharka, mlasnęła i odetchnęła, jakby posiliła się właśnie wybornym aperitifem, po czym odchrząknęła i przybierając dramatyczną pozę, zaczęła:

Ach, Joanno, Yoko zwaną, jakże ci zazdroszczę!

Wszak to ty dziś, a nie ja u Severka goszczę.

Tyś to szatańskimi mocy, mój Gryfonie drogi,

Skrzyżowała los ze Snapem, co jest bardzo srogi.

I masz szlaban, ale nie licz, żeś jego kochanką,

Wiem ja dobrze, że Ślizgonka jest jego wybranką.

Pytasz która? Nie bądź głupia, nie miej wątpliwości,

Że moja osoba, nie Pansy Parkinson, w sercu Snape'a gości.

Choć wyglądasz bardzo zacnie, miej to na uwadze –

Teraz sekret bardzo mroczny tobie tutaj zdradzę:

Snape jest oschły, jest złym magiem, co się w czerń ubiera,

Myślę jednak, że i w jego sercu rzewność wzbiera.

Tak więc, choć niechętnie to wypowiem, jako Ślizgon straszny

Jeśli dobrze się zachowasz, wyda śmiech rubaszny.

Wtedy wiesz już, żeś mi, jędzo, Severka odbiła

A myślałam, że tak dobra dusza w tobie tkwiła!

Aby przejść już do meritum, zachwycisz go wielce,

Czar twój, dowcip i uroda podbiją jego serce.

Ale przyjmij moją radę, bom twą przyjaciółką,

Musisz żołądek swój zasłać porządną wyściółką.

Nie chcesz chyba by na widok Mistrza Eliksirów,

W brzuchu poczuć ssanie głodu, miast lekkich motylów?

Tak więc żryj, proszę ja ciebie, bo osłabniesz, miła,

A ja nie chcę, byś ze Snapem reanimacje czyniła!

Żywe rozmowy przy stole Gryfonów cichły z każdym wypowiedzianym przez Magdę wersem rymowanej zachęty. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie i znów łyknęła soku z pucharka. Nie odrywała wzroku od przyjaciółki, a jej oczy mówiły wprost "Odpowiedz, jeśli potrafisz".

Joanna wybuchła salwą głośnego śmiechu. Gdy otarła łzę rozbawienia, milczała przez chwilę, wciąż szeroko uśmiechnięta

- Dobre, Pinczi, dobre, ale co powiesz na to:

Ależ Magdo, przestań szczekać jak pies ogrodnika,

Myślałam, że Severus z twego serca znika?

Co z Malfoy'em, blond chłopczyną, coś mu skradła serce?

Gdy usłyszy twe wyrzuty zasmuci się wielce.

- Ciiiiiiichoooooooooo niezguło! – wysyczała Ślizgonka, ale niezrażona Yoko kontynuowała płynnie:

Nie wiem także, czy na widok Snape'a nie zemdleję,

Wydaje mi się, że z radości zaraz oszaleję.

Nic nie przełknę, nie ma mowy, koniec już i basta!

Chyba, że Snape przestraszony ucieknie do miasta,

Gdy usłyszy dzikie warczenie z tego oto brzucha.

Wątpię jednak, czy tak szybko panika w nim wybucha.

Pewnie złaja mnie okrutnie, bo jest złym facetem,

A ja wlepię w niego oczy, wszak to jest priorytetem!

Ale przyznać ci się muszę – mam jednak nadzieję,

Że Snape nie wie co się w naszych chorych głowach dzieje!

Jeśli jednak go uwiodę – niech się zdarzy takie dziwo!

Ty, przyjaciółko, postawisz mi kremowe piwo!

Gryfoni zaśmiali się chóralnie, czekając na odpowiedź. Magda parsknęła radośnie i po chwili rzekła:

Czy to zakład? Ha! Gryfonie, nie próbuj mną poniewierać!

Czyż nie ostrzegałam, że ze Ślizgonem nie wolno zadzierać?

Uczniowie prychali i gwizdali, ktoś krzyknął "Pokaż jej, Yoko!". Aśka odpowiedziała od razu, bez chwili wahania:

Już zadarłam, przed laty, gdyśmy dziećmi były

I równolegle do Snape'a względy żywiły.

Trunek ów niech będzie oznaką mego zwycięstwa,

Uhonorowaniem cnoty, wytrwałości i gryfońskiego męstwa!

Rozległy się wiwaty i brawa, które na szczęście nie wzbudziły zainteresowania uczniów innych domów, ani nauczycieli. Magda słuchała dalej:

Lecz mój z Groty potworze, niech twój uśmiech nie znika

I niechaj ze złości twe czarne serce nie pika.

Nie czynię ja starań, by wskazać twą porażkę

I mam nadzieje, że ty również wzniesiesz menażkę,

Gdy, nie mniej niż alkoholem, Sev względami mnie upije.

Wtedy nieśmiałość wrodzoną w sobie zabiję

I pośród szaleńczej zabawy donośnych huków,

Wyśpiewam zgromadzonym pieśń wspaniałą Żuków!

_Że nie ma takiej rzeczy, której zrobić nie mogę,_

_A miłość to wszystko, czego trzeba, by zażegnać trwogę!_

Gryfoni zawyli z radości i zaczęli nucić jedną z piosenek Żuków. Magda zaśmiała się, wstała i, przykładając dłoń do czoła, udała oburzenie:

Na Salazara, mego patrona, gdzie była moja głowa?

Do przyjęcia twego zakładu jestem już gotowa!

Liczę na ciebie, Asiu, moja droga Yoko,

Z takim zapałem zajdziesz ty bardzo wysoko!

Z ukochanego utratą się łatwo nie pogodzę,

Lecz wiedz, że w staraniach o niego nie zaszkodzę.

Nagle spoważniała i pogroziła Yoko palcem:

Ale ostrzegam, choć wiem, że straszny jest twój znój –

Popełnisz jeden błąd, a Sev znów będzie mój!

Aśka ponownie nie czekała z odpowiedzią:

Nie kpij ze mnie, jam nie dzierlatka, co rozumu nie ma,

Wiem, że Snape'a kasta, to, można rzec – bohema!

Lecz nie przewodzi mu diabeł, cebula ni pan z wąsem,

Dlatego mogę rzec, z najwyższym przekąsem,

Nie będę niezgułą, od błędów będę wolna,

A ta z Severusem przygoda swawolna

Zamieni się w romans, co na długie lata

Węzłem małżeńskim nasze dusze splata!

Gryfoni zaśmiali się ponownie, a obydwie dziewczyny razem z nimi. Magda westchnęła i czyniąc zapraszający gest ręką powiedziała:

Widzę, że nie mam szans nadziei twych pasować,

Więc chodźmy do lochu, by czasu nie marnować!

- A to racja! – odpowiedziała Yoko.

Wstała i obie, pośród wiwatów i gwizdów mieszkańców Gryffindoru, wyszły na korytarz.

- To kolejna zupełnie normalna konwersacja, z cyklu zupełnie normalnych konwersacji Ślizgona i Gryfona. – podsumowała Magda, idąc w kierunku Wielkich Schodów.

- No tak, czasem nam odbija. – przyznała Gryfonka, podskokami pokonując stopnie.

- Czasem? Nie obrażaj mnie! Nam odbija bez przerwy, od pierwszej lekcji eliksirów w Hogwarcie!

Dziewczęta szybko dotarły do jednego z piwnicznych korytarzy, na końcu którego był ślepy zaułek. Kamienną ścianę zdobił ogromny portret Elżbiety Burke – dostojnej czarownicy o ostrych rysach twarzy i przyprószonych siwizną rudych włosach. Portret miał w zwyczaju obrażać każdego nie-Ślizgona, który zbłądził i przypadkiem znalazł się w lochu. Wykrzykiwała także obelgi, jeśli takowy śmiałek zapytał jej o hasło do przejścia, którego strzegła, a przejście to, prowadziło do lochu głównego, w którym znajdowała się klasa eliksirów, oraz, rzecz jasna, gabinet profesora Snape'a.

- Witaj Elżbieto! – powiedziała Magda beztrosko, zerkając z ukosa na przyjaciółkę, której ręce zaczynały niebezpiecznie drżeć, choć na jej twarzy gościł zabawny wyraz strachu i podekscytowania.

- Co tu robi ten Gryfon? – zagrzmiała dama niebezpiecznie, łypiąc na Joannę groźnie.

- Szlaban u profesora Snape'a.

Elżbieta jedynie pokiwała głową z aprobatą, choć jej spojrzenie wciąż pozostawało ostre jak brzytwa.

- Hasło?

- _Ślizgoni górą!_ – Portret odchylił się, pozwalając uczennicom przejść.

- "Ślizgoni górą?" Też mi hasło. – zakpiła Yoko.

- Cicho siedź. – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

Kiedy znalazły się w lochu głównym, a Joannę od gabinetu profesora dzieliło zaledwie kilkanaście kroków, zapadła między nimi cisza. Magda przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, chrząknęła i odezwała się, patrząc na towarzyszkę – trzęsącą się ze strachu.

- Dobra, Yoko, tutaj cię zostawię. – zaczęła. – Ja wracam do kwater, a ty idź tam i stop warstwę lodu, wokół serca Snape'a.

- Boję się. – wydukała. – Ręce mi się tak trzęsą, że pewnie coś stłukę.

- Nie szkodzi. – odpowiedziała Magda szybko. – Ważne, że będziesz tam z nim sam na sam, a grube ściany lochu wygłuszają wszystkie podejrzane dźwięki. – mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo.

- Pinczer!

- No co? Zawsze możesz go ogłuszyć kociołkiem, szybko rozebrać, zręcznie przywiązać do biurka i szantażować, póki nie ustąpi.

- Bić Seva? – zapytała chichocząc. – Chyba jednak stłukę coś tuż nad nim, albo przypadkiem wyleję mu jakieś świństwo na koszulę. "Ależ panie profesorze, nie może pan chodzić w takiej przemoczonej szacie, proszę ją natychmiast ściągnąć…"

Roześmiały się, a echo lochu potęgowało odgłosy i roznosiło je po zakamarkach każdego korytarza.

- Mam nadzieję, że on tego nie słyszał. – powiedziała Magda.

- Ja też, ale dzięki, Pincz, pocieszyciela jak ty ze świecą szukać.

- Tak, ze świecą. – przytaknęła i znów zaczęła się śmiać. – Albo z pochodnią. I widłami. I tłumem rozwścieczonych wieśniaków.

Ciszę przerwała kolejna salwa śmiechu.

- Och, czyż to nie wzruszające? – rozległ się nagle głos z odległej części holu.

Malfoy, z rozpuszczonymi włosami i szatą w ręku, czekał przy schodach, które prowadziły do kwater Slytherinu.

Magda rzuciła mu cyniczne spojrzenie, choć na widok złotych kosmyków, opadających zawadiacko na ramiona, wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze.

- Uuuu, Nicola… - powiedziała Aśka szeptem. – Wyczuwam ostry podryw…

- Nie cwaniakuj, Snape-groupie. – odszeptała jej przyjaciółka, po czym uścisnęła ją, życząc miłego wieczoru.

- Na pewno będzie, przecież to in flagranti z Mistrzem Eliksirów. – zaśmiała się Joanna

- Jasne! I pamiętaj – _nie ma takiej rzeczy, której zrobić nie możesz!_ – rzuciła na obchodne i pobiegła na spotkanie z Malfoy'em.

- Wzruszająca odprawa. – Powiedział blondyn i pociągną ją w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego. – Cytować Żuki, Slytherin by się w grobie przewrócił!

- Tak? – zapytała dziewczyna przeciągle. - A ty skąd wiesz, że to były Żuki, Malfoy?

Chłopak skrzywił się i wzmocnił uścisk dłoni.

- Nie wymądrzaj się!

Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

-;~*~;-

* Niedźwiedź – nawiązanie do nazwiska Dimitrija Miedwiediewa, wybranego w 2008 r. na prezydenta Rosji, (ros. Medved - niedźwiedź)._ Pozdrawiam, Joasiu :* xD _[przyp. autora]

** Czy komentarz jest potrzebny? xD

*** Po więcej inspiracji zapraszam na: .com/watch?v=jvjDr8KKtsE

**** Wroga bić już czas! (przyp. autorki)

***** Bo NIKT nie spodziewa się hiszpańskiej inkwizycji. (przyp. autorki)


	6. Szlaban i szczęśliwe zakończenia

-;~*~;-

Aśka nagle poczuła przenikliwe zimno podziemi, choć nie mogła się zdecydować, czy paraliżuje ją chłód, czy zabarwiona trwogą euforia.

Przemaszerowała dziarsko przez klasę eliksirów, starając się niczego nie potrącić. Gdy stanęła przed drzwiami gabinetu Snape'a, wzięła głęboki wdech. "Spokojnie, Joanno Oracz." Pomyślała gorączkowo. "Najwyżej znajdziesz tam główną kwaterę NASA i będziesz musiała polerować prom kosmiczny z intergalaktycznych odpadków…Merlinie, jestem nienormalna. Pośliniła palce i nerwowo nawinęła na niego niesfornego loczka. Po kolejnym głębokim oddechu zamknęła oczy i zdecydowała się zapukać.

Usłyszała nieregularny stukot i natychmiast otworzyła oczy.

Drzwi rozwarły się z rozmachem, prawie pozbawiając ją głowy. Przestraszona odskoczyła do tyłu i wpadła na ławkę. Zderzenie sprawiło, że straciła równowagę, więc przewróciła się i z głośnym jękiem gruchnęła o kamienną posadzkę. _"Zginę tu…" _Przemknęło jej przez myśl, gdy usłyszała, jak jej wystraszone serce gorączkowo pompuje krew.

- Wiem, że nie jest pani królową wdzięku, ale to chyba lekka przesada.

Usłyszała Joanna przed sobą, kiedy zajęta roztasowywaniem sobie bioder, starała się zatrzymać napływające jej do oczu łzy bólu. Poderwała się natychmiast z podłogi, stając twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną swojego życia.

Profesor machną ręką w kierunku klasy, mimo to Gryfonka nawet nie drgnęła.

- Rusz się. – warknął, a Joanna potknęła się i szybkim krokiem wpadła do gabinetu.

Snape podążał za nią majestatycznym krokiem, zamkną z wdziękiem drzwi i usiadł za biurkiem. Pomieszczenie jak zwykle spowijał złowróżbny półmrok. Resztki promieni znikającego za horyzontem słońca, wpadały przez świetlik i rozpraszały migotliwie zamknięte w fiolkach, kolorowe płyny.

Aśka czekała w napięciu na polecenia. Chcąc opanować drżenie palców, wsadziła ręce do kieszeni i stłumiła zimne dreszcze, chowając głowę w ramionach.

Mistrz Eliksirów naskrobał coś na gęsto zapisanym zwoju pergaminu, uniósł głowę i powiedział zimno:

- W szafie za tobą, na najniższej półce stoją brudne fiolki, wyczyść je porządnie.

Nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi kontynuował.

- Potem przejrzysz składniki z tamtej półki, jeśli któreś zgniły, albo zwietrzały wyrzucisz.

Joanna dalej milczała.

- Zrozumiano? – zapytał profesor twardo. W jego głosie słychać było nieznaczną irytację.

- T-tak. – wydukała Joanna, obracając się na pięcie.

Była tak spięta, że ledwie udało jej się wyciągnąć przed siebie dłonie. Odetchnęła kilka razy, starając się uspokoić w duchu.

Drzwiczki zaskrzypiały przeraźliwie, gdy otworzyła szafkę i zaczęła wyjmować brudne szkło. Pracowała kilka minut w ciszy, płucząc i polerując flaszki różnych kształtów i rozmiarów przy kamiennym zlewie w klasie, gdzie uczniowie zazwyczaj myli kociołki po zajęciach. Chodziła tam i z powrotem, starając się zachowywać cicho, by nie wzbudzić gniewu Severusa. Wracając z czystymi fiolkami rzucała mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale gdy ich oczy się spotykały speszona odwracała wzrok. Była pewna, że nauczyciel monitoruje jakość jej pracy i sprawdza, czy aby na pewno niczego nie stłukła.

Po godzinie zapasy fiolek skurczyły się do kilku sztuk. Aśka rozluźniła się, choć gdy tylko mogła obserwowała Snape'a uśmiechając się błogo. Wypucowała ostatnią fiolkę, odłożyła ściereczkę i spojrzała na swoje pomarszczone od wody i mydła pace.

- Żegnajcie, mocne paznokcie… - mruknęła pod nosem, gniotąc w palcach miękkie paznokcie.

Poczuła, że nauczyciel znów ją obserwuje, więc pospiesznie weszła do gabinetu i zamknęła delikatnie drzwi. Odłożyła fiolkę na półkę, cofnęła się i potrąciła drzwiczki, a szafka zadrgała niebezpiecznie. Butelka z srebrnym eliksirem zachwiała się i spadła wprost na głowę przerażonej Gryfonki. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu, ale zdołała chwycić butelkę, machając przy tym chaotycznie rękoma. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Prze-przepraszam. – wybąkała, czekając, aż profesor zmyje jej głowę za niezdarność.

Snape podszedł, wyrwał jej butelkę, odłożył ją na miejsce i spiorunował dziewczynę wzrokiem.

- Uważaj co robisz, łazęgo. – powiedział ostro.

Joanna podniosła niepewnie głowę, czekając na lawinę gderliwych wyzwisk. Severus chciał kontynuować, ale umilkł niepewnie, spoglądając w obserwujące go, wystraszone oczy. Opanował się i chrząkną. _"To szaleństwo…"_

- Nie zrób sobie krzywdy, do roboty! – dodał w końcu i ponownie usiadł.

Aśka milczała, a cisza dzwoniła jej w uszach.

_"Potrafię uwarzyć chwałę i zatrzymać śmierć, ale na Merlina, niech mi ktoś doda rozumu, bo chyba wariuję!" _Pomyślał wściekły Snape, krzywiąc się sarkastycznie.

Spojrzał na siedzącą na ziemi uczennicę, zatykającą nos w starciu ze słojem na wpół zgniłych oczu traszek. Wysypała je ze wstrętem na posadzkę, skrzywiła się z niesmakiem, podwinęła rękawy i zaczęła wrzucać do słoja niezjedzone przez pleśń i zgniliznę ingrediencje.

Od tej pory, ile razy Joanna podniosła wzrok – widziała parę czarnych, przenikliwych oczu, wpatrujących się w nią bez ustanku. Minęła kolejna godzina, a Gryfonka czuła jak żołądek przylepia jej się do pleców. Zabrała się za kolejny słój śmierdzącego świństwa. Gdy tylko go odkręciła uderzył ją straszny smród zgnilizny.

_"Zaraz zwymiotuję…"_

Nagle coś wybiegło ze słoika, pełznąc jej po ręce i spadając na podłogę. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać wydała z siebie piskliwy wrzask obrzydzenia.

- Fuj! – krzyknęła cofając się o krok. – Co to jest?

- To karaluch, panno Oracz. – usłyszała w uchu odpowiedź Snape'a i drgnęła, bo nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zdążył wstać i podejść tak blisko. – Wyrzuć to do kosza na korytarzu, pan Filch się tym zajmie. – rozkazał zimno.

Półka uginała się pod ciężarem różnego rodzaju składników, a liczba sprawdzonych naczyń zdawała się w ogóle nie maleć. Godziny mijały, a Joanna wciąż czyściła i pucowała.

_"W życiu nie widziałam takiej ilości pleśni. Czy on tam w ogóle zagląda?"_ Myślała, ze wstrętem zalewając psie języki eliksirem o drażniącym zapachu. _"Pewnie nie. Założę się, że ta półka jest przeznaczona do zadawania tortur podczas szlabanów. Straszna cisza. No, ale czego się spodziewałam, wesołej konwersacji o Żukach?"_ Zapytała samą siebie, po czym wyobraziła sobie taką miłą pogawędkę z Mistrzem Eliksirów i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. _"Tak naprawdę okaże się, że jest crazy-fanem, a pod szatą ma koszulkę z Polem Maczkiem…" _Kasłaniem zatuszowała ciskający się jej na usta śmiech. Przez kolejne kilkanaście minut panowała głucha cisza, podczas której Joanna nie miała odwagi spojrzeć na nauczyciela. "Tylko zerknę…", postanowiła, kiedy nagle…

BLUUUUUUUUURP.

Snape raptownie podniósł głowę, a na jego twarzy, zamiast zdziwienia i serdecznego uśmiechu, jak u zwykłego człowieka, pojawił się niezidentyfikowany grymas, mówiący raczej "Co, do cholery?".

BLAAAAM, BLURP, BLIIIIRP…

Aśka zaczerwieniła się momentalnie, chwytając się za brzuch.

- Przepraszam, - wyjąkała nieśmiało. – to zew wygłodniałego żołądka.

Miała odkręcić kolejny słój, ale usłyszała, jak Snape wstaje. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że stoi naprzeciwko niej. Patrzył na nią nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem i uśmiechał się kpiąco.

_"Chyba nie każe mi zjeść tego, co pływa w tym słoju, prawda?"_

- Odłóż to. – powiedział sztywno wskazując na słoik.

Gdy posprzątała odsunęła się minimalnie od półki, ale nie odwracała się. Poczuła, jak ręka profesora powoli rozciąga się na jej ramieniu i miała wrażenie, że za chwile eksploduje z nadmiaru emocji.

- Możesz już iść. – powiedział chłodno i odszedł by znów usiąść za biurkiem.

-;~*~;-

Magda nie mogła nie zauważyć, że jej przyjaciółka zachowuje się niemal dziwacznie. Początkowo zrzucała to na karby wieczornych szlabanów, jednak szybko doszła do wniosku, że kryje się za tym coś więcej. Gdy w sobotni poranek, tuż przed wyjściem do Hogsmeade zapytała rozanieloną Gryfonkę, jak miną wieczór odpowiedziała jedynie "W porządku.", po czym rzuciła, że musi iść do biblioteki i zniknęła w głębi korytarza. Podczas wtorkowej lekcji eliksirów poczyniła kolejną obserwację – Severus Snape, Postrach Hogwartu, znany jako Upiorny Nietoperz, Najmroczniejszy z Mrocznych, najbardziej jadowity, zgryźliwy, złośliwy i stronniczy profesor, zaniechał odejmowania Gryfonom punktów, gnębienia Longbottoma i rzucania kąśliwych uwag pod adresem Harry'ego Pottera.

Zamyślona przyglądała się, jak Mistrz Eliksirów sprawdzając listę obecności zatrzymał się na chwilę przy jednym szczególnym nazwisku. Zmarszczyła brwi i zerknęła na swoją przyjaciółkę.

- Co się tak krzywisz? – szepną Malfoy, przechylając się do niej z sąsiedniej ławki.

- Coś mi tu nie gra… - odrzekła zamyślona.

-;~*~;-

Severus zacisną zęby i wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora, który powitał go wylewnie, wymieniając mu wszystkie rodzaje herbaty, jakimi może go poczęstować.

- Na twoim miejscu skusiłbym się na malinową, jest wyśmienita.

- Dziękuję, Albusie, wystarczy zwykła.

Dyrektor przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechną się mrugając do niego polubownie.

- Czy wszystko co spożywasz, musi być czarne? – zapytał ze śmiechem i nie czekając na odpowiedź powiedział:

_- Ale mów co chcesz, ja jednak wolę pigwę._

Gdy postawił przed nim kolorową filiżankę z parującym płynem, wybrał sobie ciasteczko z patery i nastawił gramofon.

- Pomyślałem, że posłuchamy czegoś starszego niż ostatnio.

Snape nawet nie mrugnął. Siedział sztywno, próbując odeprzeć od siebie aurę serdeczności i wielkoduszności, którą roztaczał wokół siebie staruszek.

Co się z nim ostatnio działo? Zadawało mu się, że nie był sobą. Stary Severus nie przejmowałby się jakąś tam rozweseloną smarkulą. A już na pewno nie poświęcałby potem tyle czasu na myślenie o dziwnych sytuacjach z jej udziałem. Stary Severus Snape odjąłby Gryffindorowi 60 punktów i wyżywał się psychicznie na Potterze, nie zważając na fakt, że ma oczy swojej matki. Oczy, właśnie, teraz inne oczy zajmowały mu czas. Mógł jej nie dawać tego szlabanu, to był horrendalny błąd. Nigdy więcej nie wrobi się w taką sytuację, żeby potem przejmować się nią, kiedy ma się tyle innych, o wiele ważniejszych rzeczy na głowie.

Zobaczył przed sobą parę niebieskich oczu, przyglądających się mu znad kamiennego zlewu.

WAŻNIEJSZYCH rzeczy, Severusie Snape.

- Taaak… - mrukną pod nosem Dumbledore, ustawiając igłę.

Pokój wypełnił się delikatnym szumem i cichym trzeszczeniem.

Severus, zły na samego siebie, sięgną po filiżankę.

_I don't want you__  
><em>_But I need you__  
><em>_Don't want to kiss you__  
><em>_But I need you__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh__  
><em>_You do me wrong now__  
><em>_My love is strong now__  
><em>_You've really got a hold on me,_

_You've really got a hold on me…_

Upił łyk gorącej herbaty i poczuł jak piecze go w podniebienie.

Joanna Oracz.

_"Niech cię piekło pochłonie Severusie Snape, chyba oszalałeś."_

- Widzę, Severusie, – zaczął dyrektor, pałaszując babeczkę z kremem. – że Żuki coraz bardziej przypadają ci do gustu!

Mistrz Eliksirów odruchowo zerknął na pogrzebacz, choć wiedział, że i tym razem nie zrobi z niego żadnego użytku.

-;~*~;-

_2 lata później_

Tegoroczna uczta zorganizowana na cześć absolwentów Hogwartu odbywała się wyjątkowo hucznie. Cztery długie stoły zastawione były górami najznakomitszych potraw, które szybko znikały z lśniących półmisków, ale mimo to domowe skrzaty gorliwie dbały, by nikomu nie zabrakło ulubionych przysmaków. Pod magicznym sklepieniem Wielkiej Sali zwieszały się ogromne płótna z ruchomymi godłami czterech domów. Ściany przystrojone były emblematami szkoły i żywymi kwiatami, które roztaczały wokół rozkoszny zapach. Uczniowie nie nosili już szkolnych mundurków, tylko wyjściowe szaty. Pośród szczęków sztućców, głośnych salw śmiechu i ożywionych rozmów, słychać było balladę rockowej kapeli, która wraz z trupą tańczących szkieletów, uświetniała wieczór. Przy stole profesorskim dyrektor Dumbledore z wielkim zaangażowaniem opowiadał coś profesor McGonagall, a jego długa srebrna broda trzęsła się nieznacznie, gdy wybuchał kolejnymi salwami serdecznego śmiechu. Gajowy Hagrid czwartym kuflem mocnego korzennego piwa, życzył zdrowia i pomyślności siódmoklasistom, podczas gdy profesor Flitwick akompaniował mu czkawką, wywołaną nadmiarem śmiechu i wina. Jedna tylko osoba wydawała się być całkowicie wyłączona z wiru wariackiej zabawy.

Severus Snape zdawał się być nieobecny duchem, zamknięty w swoim własnym świecie na pozór ponurych rozmyślań, które krążyły wokół nieznanych nikomu, odległych zagadnień. Ubrany w opięty czarny golf i wyjściową szatę w kolorze butelkowej zieleni, wpatrywał się nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem w ciemniejący krajobraz za oknem. Czuł, jak dyskretne spojrzenie bladoniebieskich oczu pali go w policzek i przekręcił się na krześle, zachowując kamienną twarz.

- Coś nie tak, Severusie? – zapytała profesor Vector, gdy mężczyzna po raz kolejny obrócił się na krześle.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa, choć jego oblicze nie zdradzało żadnych emocji.

- Wszystko w porządku. – odrzekł sucho, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało do stołu Gryffindoru.

Uczniowie byli całkowicie pogrążeni w wirze zabawy – śmiali się i wznosili puchary w geście toastu. Niektóre dziewczęta płakały, zasmucone perspektywą rozłąki z długoletnimi szkolnymi przyjaciółmi, chłopcy wspominali przeszłe lata, z ulga patrząc w przyszłość.

Jego uwadze nie umknęło również, że pośród świętujących brakuje jednego siódmoklasisty.

Wstał i pod pretekstem zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza, opuścił Wielką Salę.

Magda nie spuszczała wzroku z profesora, dlatego, kiedy miną drzwi, przeczesała ręką krótkie włosy i, mamrotając coś o wizycie w łazience, pospiesznie poszła za nim.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł na kamienny dzieciniec, zalany bladym księżycowym światłem. Ciepły, czerwcowy wiatr uderzał o liście karłowatych drzew, wprawiając gałęzie w niezwykły taniec. Pomarańczowy blask bijący od okien Wielkiej Sali giną w ciemności urwiska, grube ściany wyciszały huk zabawy, sprawiając, że dziedziniec zdawał się leżeć w zupełnie innej rzeczywistości. Przy starej kamiennej fontannie stała Joanna, w zwiewnej fioletowej sukni. Wiatr igrał jej krótkimi lokami, gdy w wielkim skupieniu wpatrywała się w _ciemny rąbek księżyca_. Severus stał tak przez chwilę podziwiając jej szczupłą sylwetkę, po czym podszedł do niej, nie przerywając niezwykłej ciszy. Zmrużył oczy i delikatnie położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Nie uległa impulsowi zdumienia, ale odwróciła się i, szczęśliwa, że wreszcie może sobie na to pozwolić, zarzuciła mu ręce na ramiona. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, ciesząc się nowym, rozkosznym uczuciem bliskości.

- Długo kazał mi pan na siebie czekać, profesorze. – Powiedziała cicho Joanna, a twarz jej złagodniała.

- Drogo pani zapłacę za te niesubordynację. – odrzekł Severus i uśmiechną się.

Inni powiedzieliby, że ten uśmiech wyrażał kpinę lub pogardę, ale dla Aśki był to najsłodszy i najbardziej wyczekiwany ze wszystkich uśmiechów.

Mężczyzna pochylił się, a w miarę jak przybliżał twarz do jej twarzy, jego ręka zsuwała się coraz niżej po jej ramieniu, aż w końcu, gdy ich usta były zaledwie o cal od siebie, dosięgną jej dłoni, by spragnione ręce mogły spleść się w długo wyczekiwanym uścisku.

Magda wsunęła się z powrotem za kolumnę, nie chcąc być intruzem w tej chwili prywatności. Czuła jak chłód kamienia przenika przez czarną koronkową sukienkę i piecze ją w plecy.

Starała się opanować łzy drapiące ją w gardło, ale jej wysiłek poszedł na marne. Ale odetchnęła z ulga, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że to łzy szczęścia, a nie żalu. Chlipała kilka minut w samotności, po czym zdławiła chęć ponownego spojrzenia na dzieciniec. Ocierając oczy wpadła na korytarz. Nagle zatrzymała się i podniosła głowę. Kilka kroków od wejścia do Wielkiej Sali stał uśmiechnięty tajemniczo Draco Malfoy. Wyciągną do niej rękę.

- Myślę, że przyszła pora na muzykę! – usłyszeli echo roześmianego głosu Dumbledore'a. – Profesorze Flitwick, do dzieła!

Światła w korytarzu zamigotały niezwykle, gdy na zewnątrz wiatr zaszumiał w koniuszkach drzew Zakazanego Lasu. Magda uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, ścierając z twarzy ostatnią słoną łzę. Szkolny chór zagrzmiał radośnie:

_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love__…_

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done._

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's easy._

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need…_


	7. Epilog

**-;~*~;- EPILOG-;~*~;-**

Joanna i Severus wzięli ślub 16 września, 5 lat po ukończeniu przez dziewczynę szkoły. Za najcenniejszy ślubny prezent Joanna do dziś uważa hippisowskiego vana, którego podarował jej mąż. Ceremonia odbyła się w wiktoriańskiej kaplicy. Pan młody (z nikomu nieznanych powodów) ubrany był w szykowny czerwony mundur pułkownika wojskowego regimentu. Miesiąc miodowy spędzili na tylko sobie znany sposób w odległych zakątkach wysp Kanaryjskich. Spłodzili 4 dzieci – bliźniaków – Johna Paula i Georga Richarda, oraz córki – Natalie Claudie i Dominique Camille, których rodzicami chrzestnymi zostali Magdalena oraz Harry Potter.

Severus zatrzymał posadę nauczyciela w Hogwarcie, starym zwyczajem gnębiąc uczniów, (choć mówi się, że od dnia ślubu Gryfoni mieli u niego kilka szczególnych względów), podczas gdy Joanna założyła własny interes, budując na terenie Londynu sieć sklepów dostarczających rzadkie ingrediencje z odległych krajów (Joanna buduje – "Spoko, Sev!" – Krzyczy, ocierając pot z czoła – "To już ostatnia cegła!"). Zasłynęła także jako znakomita łamaczka klątw. W czasie wolnym prowadziła firmę projektującą hipisowskie szaty dla sklepu Madam Malkins. Jej mąż odkrył w sobie zapalonego ornitologa.

Severus sprzedał dom przy Spinner's End, by razem z małżonką zamieszkać w małym dworku, we wsi New Lanark w hrabstwie South Lanarkshire, w Szkocji. Na Boże Narodzenie zwykli przyjeżdżać do domu rodzinnego Joanny w Liverpoolu, gdzie rodzice witali ich tradycyjnym chlebowym puddingiem, (którego Severus szczerze nie znosił).

Dzieci zostały zapisane do Hogwartu – z całej czwórki (ku wielkiej rozpaczy ojca) tylko Natalie trafiła do Slytherinu.

Co się tyczy Magdy – nie zważając na paskudnych teściów zgodziła się oddać swoją rękę (wraz z resztą ciała i umysłu) Draconowi Malfoy'owi. Ślub, na który zaproszeni zostali wszyscy członkowie domu Slytherin (łącznie z zawodzącą podczas całej ceremonii Pansy Parkinson, uśpionej zaklęciem po trzeciej próbie zabicia pastora i oślepienia druhen), oraz profesor Severus Snape, wraz z małżonką Joanną (druhną panny młodej) i ich pierwszym synem – Johnem, odbył się 20 czerwca, w 6 lat po ukończeniu przez młodych szkoły. Seniorzy zdecydowali się oddać im Posiadłość Malfoy'ów w Wiltshire, by osiedlić się w trzy razy większym domu w sąsiadującym hrabstwie Hampshire. Dracon niedługo potem otrzymał urząd Ministra Magii, a Magdalena, tuż po wielkim kasowym sukcesie wydanych książek – _"Jak rozpętać dobrą wojnę, czyli rzecz o rzucaniu zaklęć"_ – została uhonorowana nagrodą za pionierskie działania w dziedzinie magii współczesnej i przyjęła propozycję posady nauczyciela OPCM w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Malfoy'owie doczekali się 3 dzieci – synów Serpensa Abraxasa i Hyperiona Lucjusza, oraz córki Hesper Narcyzy.

Wciąż czekają na zwrotną kartkę świąteczną, z życzeniami od Lorda Voldemorta.

Koniec i bomba,

Kto przeczytał i kocha Snape'a,

Tego Joanna Oracz pożre żywcem!

I trąba!


End file.
